Árbol de la Vida (EXO)
by MilyWu9519
Summary: UNA CHICA CON UNA MISIÓN, SALVAR AL MUNDO ¿PODRÁ LOGRARLO? ¿EL MIEDO LA VENCERÁ? ACOMPAÑEN A YIXING Y CHANYEOL EN SU AVENTURA PARA DERROTAR AL MAL Y TRAERNOS UN NUEVO MUNDO
1. Chapter 1

_**"**__**Cuando el cielo y la tierra eran uno, doce fuerzas nutrían al Árbol de la Vida. La maldad despertó en el que fue creado, deseando poseer el Corazón del Árbol que iba marchitándose. En la guerra por el corazón del Árbol, las doce fuerzas fueron divididas y escondidas junto con el corazón. El tiempo se detuvo y el universo se torció. Las fuerzas separadas viajaron a otro mundo, esperando el momento para renacer. **_

_**Desde distintas tierras, las doce fuerzas verán un mismo cielo. El primer eclipse anunciará su despertar y abrirá un hueco en el universo, dejando pasar al mal. El segundo eclipse anunciará la batalla.**_

_**Las doce fuerzas deben de reunirse y proteger al corazón. Solo reunidas los doce podrán vencer. Lograr purificar la fuerza del mal y así, crear un nuevo mundo**__**"**_

**Primera Parte:**

**Las doce piedras**

Capítulo 1

Nueva casa, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, mismas pesadillas. Apenas había pegado un ojo anoche, esa pesadilla recurrente había vuelto. Quité las sabanas de encima y caminé hacia el baño. Me miré en el espejo, no podía hacer mucho por mi rostro si no dormía bien desde hace días

Un eclipse, de eso trata mi pesadilla, de un eclipse solar. Estoy mirando por una ventana, viendo directamente al sol, el cual se está tornando negro. Todo queda oscuro y yo sigo observando hacia el cielo, viendo como el sol vuelve a brillar. Bajó la mirada y veo centenares de cuerpos inertes regados por las aceras y las calles. Me quedo viendo el dantesco espectáculo cuando la habitación se torna negra. La respiración comienza a fallarme conforme la habitación va sumergiéndose en esa oscuridad. Siento una presión en el pecho y cuando estoy por exhalar mi último gramo de oxigeno… me despierto.

Siempre es el mismo sueño, comienza y termina de la misma forma. No le tengo miedo, pero me deja una sensación extraña por todo el día. No entendía su significado y algo me decía que era mejor no saberlo. Pensé que con la mudanza, las pesadillas acabarían, pero obviamente no fue así.

\- Vas a llegar tarde si no te alistas

Se burló Zhou Mi, mi hermano mayor, sirviéndose lo último que quedaba del cereal.

\- ¿Qué se supone que comeré ahora? – me quejé – Moriré de hambre

\- Yixing, no sabes lo que es un resfriado, mucho menos morirás de hambre…

\- Aish… - abrí el refrigerador, no había mucho que elegir – Supongo que solo tomaré yogurt

\- Apresúrate, te llevaré a la escuela

Me indicó mi hermano, levantándose y yéndose de la pequeña cocina. Solté un suspiro; desde la muerte de mi padre y con mamá y sus tres trabajos para pagar cuentas, la vida se había vuelto difícil. Me serví algo de yogurt y lo bebí. Caminé hacia el baño y me terminé de arreglar para la escuela. Primero de setiembre, primer día de clases…

Salí del baño a la carrera y tomé mi mochila. Zhou Mi y yo bajamos por el destartalado ascensor, llegamos al primer piso, salimos del edificio y subimos a su auto. El auto de mi hermano es un _"Chevy Truck" _del sesenta. La pintura está descascarada y no es el auto con el que te gustaría que te vieran, pero al menos andaba y me ahorraba la molestia de caminar por el barrio marginal en el que vivíamos y tener que tomar el subterráneo.

La preparatoria _"Shinhwa"_, la única escuela que tenía bacantes para mi hermano y para mí y que estaba en un distrito _"Aprueba de bala"_ como los llama mamá. Repasé la mirada por los autos estacionados; había desde _"Toyota" _de todos los años y colores, hasta unos _"BMW" _descapotables, incluso habían _"Mercedes Benz"_ estacionados en una zona que parecía exclusiva para ellos. Bajé del auto con mi hermano, él tenía la mala suerte de cambiarse de escuela en su último año.

La escuela se veía bonita por dentro, los típicos pasillos con casilleros a cada lado, una vitrina con los trofeos, personas conversando con otras personas en los pasillos, algunas parejas, nerds, presumidos, era una típica escuela. Caminé hacia mi casillero previamente indicado, despidiéndome de mi hermano; me concentré en cada uno de los insignificantes detalles que me ayudarían a encontrar mi casillero _"Los baños, un pizarrón de anuncios y mi casillero" _Corrí hacia el número "365", dejé mis cosas y me di media vuelto, chocando con una chica chaparrita con labios en forma de corazón; ella sostenía una mochila de _"Pororo"_ y me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera analizándome.

\- Hola…

Saludé y ella se sonrojó al instante.

\- Hola…

Saludó con timidez.

\- Eh… soy Zhang Yixing – me presenté – Soy nueva

\- Do Kyungsoo – la chica sonrió – Yo vengo a esta escuela desde siempre…

\- Que bien… - sonreí, incomoda – ¿Sabes dónde queda el laboratorio de ciencias?

\- Allá me dirijo – contestó – ¿Vamos juntas?

\- Está bien…

Acepté, siguiendo a Kyungsoo por los pasillos. De nuevo intenté poner mi atención en el camino hacia el _Laboratorio de Ciencias_, pero obviamente iba a ser inútil, dentro de tres segundos olvidaré incluso donde queda mi casa. Llegamos a una puerta que decía _"Laboratorio de Ciencias"_ y entramos.

\- ¡Soo!

Llamó una chica, alzando la mano.

\- ¡Tao! – Kyungsoo corrió hacia la otra chica – Te presento a Zhang Yixing, es nueva – saludé a la chica – Ella es Kim Zi Tao, pero dile Tao – asentí – A mí me puedes decir Soo si te apetece

\- Eh… gracias

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, sentándome al lado de las dos chicas.

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste? – le preguntó Soo a su amiga - ¿Cómo es que nunca llegas tarde?

\- No lo sé, soy la _"Reina de la Puntualidad" _supongo – Tao rió – Creí que llegaría tarde y conduje con desesperación pues Suho se quedó en casa de Jongdae – comentó – Pero de todas formas llegué a tiempo

\- ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! – rió una voz y las amigas rodaron los ojos - ¿Quién eres, preciosa?

\- Baek, Zhang Yixing – me presentó Tao, señalándome, yo solo hice un gesto con la mano – Yixing, Byun Baekhyun

\- Solo Baek

Pidió la sonriente chica.

\- Yixing…

Intenté sonreír, pero no pude, la chica en cambio no perdía el brillo que la rodeaba. El profesor entró en el aula, Baek se sentó a mi lado y escuchamos la clase. Me sentía medianamente cómoda; Soo era un poco malhumorada, Tao era un poco presumida y Baek ruidosa, juntas parecían las _"Chicas Súper Poderosas"_ y yo su cuarta hermana.

El día en la escuela junto a esas tres chicas se fue volando. Mis nuevas amigas se despidieron, siendo Baek la más animada, dándome un fuerte abrazo y diciéndome que me enseñaría a delinearme los ojos. Sonreí y me despedí, viendo como Tao se dirigía a uno de los _"Mercedes Benz"_ y las otras dos iban a la parada del autobús.

Ya sola me dispuse a buscar el auto de mi hermano, sin embargo no lo encontré, ni siquiera recordaba al lado de qué auto lo había dejado. Me maldije por tener tan mal memoria ¡Lo olvido todo! Lo único que no olvido es mi nombre y mis pesadillas, pues ha ocurrido veces en las que me olvido cosas como comer o vestirme. Seguí caminando, mirando a todos lados en busca del auto, pero fue inútil. Logré divisar la descascarada pintura del auto y corrí hacia él con la vista fija.

\- Ten más cuidado…

Dijo una voz cuando mi cuerpo impactó con él. Alcé la mirada, era un chico rubio de mirada petulante. Él se limpió la ropa como si yo la hubiera manchado, yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¡Kris!

Le llamaron un grupo de chicos, el rubio me miró por última vez y se fue. Me maldije por dentro, en otras circunstancias me le hubiera aventado encima y le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe, pero este era terreno nuevo y no podía dame el lujo de ganarme mala fama. Llegué al auto al mismo tiempo que mi hermano y partimos a casa.

Entramos en nuestro pequeño departamento, Zhou Mi iba comentando lo divertido que había sido su primer día de clases junto a unos chicos muy geniales. Abrí la refrigeradora, no había mucho como para hacer un almuerzo sustancioso, mamá debía de haberse olvidado de hacer compras: un sándwich era una buena opción para callar al estómago. Encendí la televisión, una buena sesión de _"We got Married" _era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Comencé a pasar los canales con lentitud y me detuve en uno. Una mujer entrevistaba a un científico, algo en mí me decía que debía de verlo.

\- Es un evento muy extraño – decía el científico – Dos eclipses seguidos – parpadeé al oír aquello – El primero será en diciembre y el segundo en junio del próximo año

\- ¿No sucede esto con frecuencia?

Preguntó la entrevistadora y el científico negó.

\- No – contestó – Los eclipses ocurren después del _"Ciclo de Saros__**[1]**__"_, es decir, los eclipses ocurren cada 223 lunas, dieciocho años – me quedé impactada – Pasado este ciclo la luna y la tierra están en la misma orbita aproximadamente, estos ciclos sirven para predecir los futuros eclipses – terminó de explicar – Que haya dos eclipses con tan poco tiempo de diferencia es algo raro…

\- Pero… usted mismo dijo que a lo largo de un año puede haber no menos de dos eclipses que serían solares, ni más de siete

\- Pero estos son homólogos a otros que ya han ocurrido en el pasado, los sabemos porque los hemos estudiado…

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Estos dos eclipses son nuevos, ocurrirán de la nada, no pertenecen a ninguna serie corta de 6 lunadas ni a ninguna serie larga… - abrí mucho los ojos – Es como si de pronto el universo estuviera burlándose de los que lo estudiamos, al igual que las estrellas que parecen que se hubieran movido, _"Aldebarán__**[2]**__" _se ha movido de su sitio destruyendo la constelación de _Tauro…_

Los dos interlocutores rieron y yo apagué la televisión. Caminé a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. No había tareas que hacer y no recordaba que me hubieran dejado nada para investigar o llevar a clases. Cerré mis ojos pero me contuve el deseo de dormir, no quería dormir, pues tendría esas pesadillas de nuevo. Me enderecé en la cama y busqué mi muy antigua _"VAIO"_. La encendí y esperé a que el sistema cargue; me levanté y caminé a la cocina y me preparé el sándwich que había olvidado comer. Tras comerlo y beber un poco de agua, me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación, pero unos golpes en la puerta me detuvieron. Me asomé por la mirilla, ahí había un chico alto con una radiante sonrisa; tras pensarlo unos segundos, abrí la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó el chico con mucho ánimo – Soy Park Chanyeol – se presentó – Vivo en el departamento de al lado, el 404 – señaló la puerta de atrás – Bienvenida…

\- Gracias… - lo miré, el castaño era realmente alto – Soy Zhang Yixing y llegué el mes pasado

\- Lo sé – el chico sonrió de nuevo – Todos aquí lo saben

\- De acuerdo… - fue lo único que dije – Eh… ¿Deseabas algo?

\- ¡Oh, sí, casi lo olvido! – el chico rió yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo - ¿Tienes azúcar?

\- Sí…

Reí, viendo la taza con una carita feliz que el chico sonriente sostenía.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo cuando terminé de llenar la taza – Cualquier cosa que necesites, si debes de cargar algo pesado, avísame

\- Gracias, aunque tengo un hermano mayor… - miré hacia el pasillo, mi hermano debía de estar durmiendo – Aunque no es de mucha ayuda ahora que lo recuerdo – reí – Un gusto conocerte

\- El gusto es mío

Dijo el animado chico, agitando la mano y saliendo del departamento. Sonreí una última vez y regresé a mi habitación. La computadora ya había cargado, cerré los _Pop ups, _e ingresé en internet. En momentos como esos es que amo a los que inventaron _"Google"_ pues podía buscar lo que sea, y eso incluía…

\- Soñar con eclipses…

Di _"Enter"_ y esperé. Di click en la primera opción que salió y esperé de nuevo a que la página cargara, maldiciendo a la pésima señal de _wi fi_ que había en el departamento. La página abrió; era de color blanco con letras negras y los títulos en una tonalidad de verde que me gustaron mucho. Comencé a bajar por la lista de sueños con la letra _"E"_ hasta que encontré _"Eclipse":_

Eclipse: Soñar que se presencia un eclipse del sol o de la luna, es mal augurio.

Significa que pueden morir allegados o seres queridos.

En definitiva que va a tener muy mala suerte.

Releí el texto unas tres veces, luego solté un suspiro. Si una decía eso lo seguro era que los demás también, pues todas esas clases de páginas repetían los textos. Volví al buscador de _Google _y tecleé:

**Dos eclipses no predichos**

La página cargó pero no encontré nada que no fuera la típica página de _"Wikipedia"_ sobre eclipses, y distintas páginas de ciencias que explicaban lo que son los _"Ciclos de Saros"_ para predecirlos. Seguí bajando por la página de _Google_ pero no encontraba lo que buscaba, aunque ni yo misma sabía lo que buscaba. Seguí bajando, pasando a la siguiente página y viendo más de lo mismo. Me dispuse a cerrar la página cuando vi:

**Leyenda de los "Dos Eclipses"**

Dude en abrir la página, parecía esas páginas raras llenas de basura y virus; me lo pensé bien y le di click. Era una página negra con letras blancas, la típica página de _"Creepypastas"_, leyendas urbanas y cosas similares. Encontré el texto y empecé a leer:

T**eoría de la Leyenda de los "Dos Eclipses"**

Al parecer esta leyenda hablaba sobre dos eclipses misteriosos que ocurrirían de la nada y que serían las dos advertencias antes del _"Juicio Final"_. La teoría hablaba de una segunda leyenda, de donde provenía la primera. Esta _"Leyenda Madre"_ como la llamaban en el texto, era la leyenda del _"Árbol de la Vida"._

Esta segunda leyenda hablaba de un _"Árbol"_ de otra dimensión que creó doce fuerzas para que lo protegieran y a su vez mantuvieran el equilibrio en ese mundo; sin embargo, cuando el corazón de algún ser de esa dimensión se llenó de maldad, el _"Árbol" _fue destruido y sus fuerzas protectoras huyeron junto con el corazón, que a su vez era la decimosegunda fuerza.

Continué leyendo, parecía un cuento para niños. Más abajo te mencionaban un libro, el _"Libro de los Doce"_, un libro mágico que tenía la respuesta a todo, un libro donde explicaban qué eran estas fuerzas, cómo eran, para qué servían y su importancia. Algunos decían que existía y otros que era algo que se agregó a la leyenda original conforme avanzaron los años. Llena de curiosidad volví a la página de _Google_ y busqué:

**Libro de los Doce**

Al instante me salieron varias páginas donde me explicaban lo que era y qué, supuestamente, había escrito ahí. Continué bajando hasta que encontré la página de una librería en Seúl, la librería _"Rito Sagrado"_. Una librería dedicada al misticismo y otras cosas raras. El anuncio decía que solo esa librería poseía una copia fidedigna del _"Libro de los Doce"_.

Cerré la página de internet, todo esto era una locura ¿En serio quería buscar ese libro? Tal vez esas leyendas, que podían ser inventadas por algún fanático del _creepypasta_, no tenían nada que ver con mis sueños. Miré por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo. Me estremecí al ver el cielo, sentí un escalofrío y volví a mi cama. Todo esto era una locura. Miré mi flor en el pequeño vaso con agua, aun no se marchitaba a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que me la dieron, las plantas se marchitaban lentamente en mi poder. Cerré los ojos, tal vez, aunque volviera a soñar, dormir ayudaría.

00000000000

ESPERO QUE LES VAYA A GUSTAR, PUEDEN VISITAR MI BLOG PARA ENCONTRAR LAS IMAGENES, BÚSQUENLO COMO "NOVELAS DE MILY WU"

* * *

[1] Ciclo de Saros: Forma para predecir eclipses

[2] Aldebarán: Estrella más brillante de la constelación de Tauro


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los días habían pasado, mi primer sábado desde que tengo amigas nuevas y ya me estaba alistando para poder salir con ellas a pasear por el centro comercial. Me sentía algo intimidada pues Tao era una chica de la _"Zona Rica" _junto con Soon Kyu, una chica que conocí en la clase de Algebra; Soo y Baek no eran tan ricas, pero tenían una vida cómoda, yo era la única que venía de _Dalgdongnae_. Aún así intenté que no me importara, ellas me apreciaban por mí y no por el lugar en el que vivía.

\- Zhou Mi, ya me voy

Dije, mirando el reloj, si me daba prisa llegaría a tiempo. Salí del departamento y Chanyeol hacía lo mismo. Él me sonrió, yo le devolví el gesto.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó, acercándoseme.

\- A _Gangnam_, al centro comercial

Contesté, entrando con él ascensor.

\- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó sonriente – Que te diviertas

\- Gracias… - sonreí y el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso - ¿Tú a dónde vas?

\- También voy a Gangnam – contestó – Pero a otra zona…

\- Genial… - sonreí, ese chico me caía muy bien y tenía orejas enormes – Entonces vámonos juntos, así no temeré ser asaltada

Chanyeol rió y asintió con la cabeza. Llegamos al subterráneo y nos subimos en uno de los vagones. Él iba contándome cosas chistosas de cuando él iba a la escuela, como que habían lanzado a un chico dentro del contenedor de basura, yo solo reía, como dije, Chanyeol era muy agradable.

Llegamos a nuestra estación y nos despedimos. Comencé a caminar por las calles de la gran ciudad y llegué al lugar que me habían indicado. Allí estaban ellas, excepto Soo. Las chicas me saludaron, explicando que Soo no se sentía _"Con el humor"_ adecuado para salir, yo solo asentí a todo lo que ellas decían y comenzamos nuestro paseo.

Cuando vivía en _Changsha_, en China, salía muy poco. Tenía amigas, pero con un padre enfermo, salir no era una posibilidad, quería pasar cada momento con él. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el _"COEX Mall"_; lo primero que quisieron hacer fue obviamente buscar ropa.

\- Esto te quedaría bien Tao

Le decía Baek a su amiga, quien se tomaba su tiempo para ver cada una de las prendas que tocaba.

\- Yo creo que se le vería mejor a Soon Kyu

Señaló Tao y la mencionada abrió mucho los ojos.

\- No soy lo suficientemente alta como para usar eso

Dijo, sosteniendo el vestido.

\- Los vestidos hacen más bajitas a las bajitas – rió Baek – Si le ponemos esto a Soo lo más probable es que no la podamos ver

\- Soo es enana, debería usar tacones

Tao tomó algunas prendas de ropa.

\- Esto es lindo

Tomé una chaqueta con un unicornio.

\- ¿No crees que es infantil?

Preguntó Soon Kyu y miré con más detenimiento la chaqueta, a mí me gustaba.

\- Me gustan los unicornios

Contesté con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Bueno, si la quieres, llévala

Dijo Tao, tomando una blusa. Miré el precio y casi me caigo al suelo ¡Era muy cara para ser solo una chaqueta con el dibujo de un unicornio! Miré a todos lados y la dejé en su sitio. Continuamos viendo ropa, yo con disimulo veía los precios, definitivamente todo en ese _Centro Comercial_ era caro. Las chicas, con varias prendas cada una, corrieron a la caja para pagar, yo solo las seguí, mi poco dinero lo gastaría cuando decidan detenerse a beber algo.

\- La tarjeta de mi hermano es mágica – rió Tao, sacando una tarjeta negra de su muy notablemente cara billetera – Mis padres no me quieren dar una porque dicen que no sé controlarme… - Tao rió – Así que se la pido a mi hermano, él hace todo lo que le pido

\- Yo solo llevaré esto – dijo Baek, sosteniendo dos camisetas – La economía no me alcanza para más – todas rieron – Aunque si tú me prestas…

\- Ni de broma – sentenció Tao – Me aprovecho de mi hermano, pero no tanto

\- Yo solo llevaré esto – Soon Kyu sostuvo un par de pantalones – En verdad necesito un nuevo par de pantalones

\- ¿Y tú? – me preguntó Baek – ¿No vas a comprar nada?

\- Eh…

Miré a otro lado, sintiéndome algo incómoda.

\- ¿No tienes dinero? – preguntó Tao y yo me encogí de hombros – Trae esa chaqueta que te gustó, yo la pago

\- ¡¿Por qué a ella sí y a mí no?!

Preguntó Baek, parecía que intentaba sonar indignada pero la sonrisa la delataba.

\- Porque tú ya estás comprando cosas Baekhyun

\- No es ningún problema, en serio… - dije, mordiéndome el labio y maldiciéndome por conseguir amigas con dinero – No tienes por qué hacerlo

\- Quiero hacerlo – Tao insistió, empujándome hacia el estante donde había dejado la chaqueta del unicornio – Para eso son las amigas…

\- Eh… gracias…

Fue lo único que dije, yendo por la chaqueta ¿En verdad existían personas así en este mundo? Busqué la chaqueta, en verdad era bonita, me gustaba el unicornio. Cuando era pequeña solía soñar con un unicornio que me hablaba quedamente sobre una mariposa; solía hacer dibujos de unicornios y tenía muchos peluches y juguetes de unicornios. Papá solía decir que los unicornios utilizaban su cuerno para sanar y hacer magia, y cuando él enfermó deseé tener un unicornio de verdad al lado. Encontré la chaqueta, alguien la había puesto debajo de muchas otras cosas. Observé el dibujo, era infantil pero bonito.

Volví a la caja y me di con la sorpresa que las chicas se habían ido. Con la chaqueta en mano empecé a recorrer todo el lugar en busca de mis tres amigas, pero no estaban ¿Se habían ido acaso? No, eso no podía ser, ellas no me podían haber abandonado. Di una última vuelta por la enorme tienda departamental y me di por vencida, no estaban por ningún lugar ¡Ni siquiera en los otros pisos!

Dejé la chaqueta en su sitio y salí del lugar ¿Dónde podían estar? No conocía el _COEX_ y con mi mala memoria era obvio que no iba a encontrar el camino de vuelta. Miré hacia todos lados mientras caminaba por el centro comercial, debían de estar por algún lugar. Pasé por cada una de las tiendas que había en el lugar, por cada cafetería, y no las encontré. Suspiré, ni siquiera tenía mi teléfono en la mano, lo había olvidado en casa. Entré en el baño, tanta búsqueda tenía a mi vejiga llena.

\- Que bueno que nos deshicimos de esa pobretona…

Rió una voz, era la voz de Tao desde uno de los cubículos.

\- No sé cómo es que Soo le pudo caer bien

Reía Baek, también dentro de los cubículos.

\- Chicas…

Soon Kyu me miró fijamente.

\- Por eso la expulsamos del grupo – Tao soltó un suspiro – Al final solo nos tenemos la una a la otra

\- Como debió ser siempre

Ambas chicas rieron.

\- Chicas…

Volvió a decir Soon Kyu.

\- ¡Déjanos conversar y cuida mi bolso! – ordenó Tao y yo vi el mencionado bolso _Gucci_ que Soon Kyu sostenía – La pobre Soo tuvo una rabieta

\- Pobre…

Se burló Baek.

\- Ahora odiará a la chica nueva por ser la que provocó que la expulsemos – dijo Tao y yo tomé el bolso, forcejeando con Soon Kyu que al final cedió – Pero eso se gana por no saber elegir su lealtad…

No podía creerlo, esas dos eran unas perras. Nadie se burlaba de mí, puedo parecer tonta pero no lo soy, yo no dejo que las personas se burlen de mí. Abrí el bolso y tomé el lápiz labial rojo de Tao; lo abrí y comencé a escribir en el espejo:

Para eso están las amigas

Me llevé el bolso y salí del baño. Me sentía muy enojada ¡¿Cómo podía haber gente tan falsa en este planeta?! Ojalá les pase algo malo a esas dos. Miré el bolso, una billetera, más maquillaje, pañuelos desechables, desinfectante de manos y las llaves de un auto. Tomé la billetera y me dispuse a arrojar el dinero por todas partes, pero algo en mi interior no me lo permitía, era una voz diciendo que yo no era así. Quería mandar a la mierda a esa voz, pero no pude.

\- ¡Eres una ladrona!

Gritó Tao, apareciendo de la nada y arrebatándome sus cosas.

\- No esperes que me disculpe

Solté, fulminándola con la mirada.

\- ¡Que descaro el tuyo! – mi miró con petulancia – Me robas y ahora no tienes la educación como para disculparte

\- Serías merecedora de mis disculpas si no fueras una mierda de persona…

Me di media vuelta y ella me tomó de la muñeca.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- ¿Ahora también eres sorda? – la fulminé con la mirada – Esta _"Pobretona"_ no te molestará más… - me solté y comencé a caminar – Y por cierto… - me giré – ¡Con todo el dinero que tienes deberías pedirle a tu padre que te arregle esa cara, pareces un oso panda desinflado!

Orgullosa de mis estúpidas palabras me di media vuelta y continué mi camino. Sentí una extraña sensación en el pecho, mis nuevas amigas me habían durado una semana, pero no importaba. Comencé a caminar por las calles, viendo el cielo y sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho ¿Esto era ser traicionada? Tan pronto, el golpe había sido sorpresivo ¡Pero no necesitaba a esas dos estúpidas!

Mis pies siguieron su camino y llegué a una zona un poco extraña de la cuidad, parecía como oculta. Un pasaje que parecía detenido en el tiempo, con árboles y bancas de madera. Había tiendas de fruta, una panadería, un sastre, parecía un callejón sacado de un cuento de hadas. Continué caminando por ahí, de pronto se sentía cálido el ambiente. Miraba todos los puestos, las personas me miraban con curiosidad, quizá yo no era la clase de persona que visitaba un lugar como ese.

Me detuve enfrente de una tienda, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿Qué me sucedía? Alcé la mirada y vi el letrero de madera con letras talladas y pintadas de color blanco.

"Rito Sagrado"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mucha velocidad, sentía que en cualquier momento se me iba a salir del pecho. Posé mi mano en la perilla de la puerta y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Solté la puerta y miré su interior, parecía una tienda muy antigua. Volví a tomar la perilla y abrí la puerta. La campana sonó y el viejecillo en el mostrador me miró, sonriéndome.

Comencé a pasearme por la tienda. Había cabezas de animales disecados, candelabros con velas, sillas muy antiguas, polvo, parecía una biblioteca de la edad medieval. Pasé mi vista por los estantes, leyendo los borrosos títulos de los desvencijados lomos de los antiguos libros. Eran libros de historia, libros de poesía del medio evo, libros de fantasía, libros sobre misticismo.

\- ¡Hola!

Saludó una voz, sobresaltándome.

\- ¡Mierda Chanyeol! – lo miré fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo – Me asustaste

\- Lo siento… - rió - ¿No ibas a estar con tus amigas?

\- Resulta que no eran mis amigas…

Mascullé, intentando tomar un libro sobre seres mitológicos.

\- ¿A no?

Preguntó.

\- No – contesté, estirándome – Solo eran una manada de perras ardidas

\- Wow… que vocabulario - rió y yo solo sonreí – Bueno… bienvenida al _"Rito Sagrado"_ la mejor librería en toda Seúl

\- ¿Te gustan estas cosas?

Le pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Me llaman la atención – contestó – Creo que mi cabeza está metida en las fantasías… - tomó un libro cualquiera – Pero no me importa

\- Le hablas a la chica que sueña con ver un unicornio

Confesé y él sonrió aún más.

\- Bueno, aquí hay de todos – me dijo – Seres de la mitología griega – me señaló unos libros – En los estantes de por allá hay mitología china, por allá la mitología egipcia, más allá la mitología hindú…

\- ¿Y la leyenda del _"Árbol de la Vida"_?

Pregunté y Channie, sí, así le diré ahora, me miró con una ceja alzada. El viejito de la entrada carraspeó y le dediqué una mirada, ojalá no tenga nada grave, se ve como momia. Miré de nuevo a Channie y este seguía en la misma posición.

\- No creo en mitologías que no han sido estudiadas y de las que no se encuentren hechos…

\- ¿Eres un creyente escéptico?

Pregunté y él rió.

\- Si no hay pruebas de que esa mitología existió no la creeré – comenzó a decir – Pero si hay pruebas de que existió, creeré en esa mitología e intentaré probar que puede que sea verdad alguna de sus leyendas… - quedé impresionada por la seriedad con la que decía esas cosas – Así que sí – sonrió de nuevo – Supongo que soy un creyente escéptico…

\- Bueno Channie el _"Creyente no creyente"_ – mi amigo rió - ¿Me bajas ese libro?

\- Tal vez hable sobre unicornios

Rió.

\- Por eso lo quiero

Reí. Para Channie no se le hacía difícil llegar al estante más alto, solo tenía que estirar un poco su brazo y lo tomaba. Channie sacó el libro y otro cayó al suelo. Era un libro pequeño, con un pedazo de cuero como cubierta que tenía amarradas unas hojas. Channie lo levantó con cuidado, se veía muy frágil. No tenía título y era obvio que era muy antiguo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, quería tomarlo entre mis manos pero algo me detenía.

\- Está en blanco… - dijo Channie, pasando todas las páginas - ¡Ey! – el viejecillo lo miró - ¿Por qué hay un libro sin texto aquí, Henry?

El hombre nos miró y sonrió. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, la respiración comenzó a fallarme y me tuve que sentar en una de las viejas sillas empolvadas. Channie me miró y luego miró el libro con curiosidad.

\- Con que ahí estaba… - Henry caminó hacia Channie y miró el libro – Lo creí perdido entre mis cosas – rió – Es vuestro… - dijo de pronto y yo lo miré sorprendida – Cuidadlo mucho, él os dirá…

\- ¿Qué?

Preguntó Channie, mirándolo con confusión.

\- No creí que llegaría este día… - me miró fijamente – Perdonadme por perder la fe…

\- Eh… - miré a Channie – Bueno… - tomé mi libro de unicornios – Yo llevaré este… ¿Cuánto es?

\- Debéis iros… - nos abrió la puerta – Ahora que tenéis el libro, _Él _lo sabrá

\- ¿Quién?

Pregunté, sintiéndome extrañamente asustada.

\- Al que todos los duendes tememos, aquel que tornó negro nuestro mundo… - siguió diciendo el viejecillo, Channie lo tomó de los hombros – Aquel que hizo que las hadas dejaran de volar y que todo pereciera…

\- Henry, creo que los años ya te afectaron

Dijo Channie, sentando al viejecillo.

\- ¡Tenéis que prepararos!

Gritó el viejo y yo pegué un salto ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese hombre? Channie abrió la puerta y me empujó fuera de la tienda. Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a un parque y Channie me compró un helado, algo dulce era justamente lo que necesitaba.

\- Disculpa por todo eso – dijo Channie, sentándose a mi lado – Henry normalmente está en sus cabales

\- Descuida… - comí un poco de mi helado – No ha sido nada

\- Es que… - Channie me miró fijamente – Tienes cara de espanto…

\- No sé por qué… - miré mi helado y luego a las hojas marchitas siendo arrastradas por el viento – Me siento asustada…

\- ¿Asustada?

\- Es que… - lo miré – Me creerás loca pero… - miré al cielo, este se había nublado de pronto – Tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar…

\- ¿Algo malo?

Preguntó Channie y yo asentí.

\- Esto… esto no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera mi familia – mi amigo asintió, sabía que podía confiar en él – Hace meses que tengo una pesadilla

\- ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?

\- Veo un eclipse, el sol… - intentaba recordar cada detalle del sueño – El sol es cubierto y todo queda oscuro… - Channie me miró con atención – Cuando bajo la mirada para ver las calles debajo de mí…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Todos están muertos…

\- Wow… - Channie parpadeó mucho – Es una pesadilla muy…

\- No me da miedo, pero me deja con esta sensación – toqué mi pecho – Investigué un poco acerca de los dos eclipses que van a haber pronto y… me topé con una leyenda que hablaba sobre que estos eclipses eran las advertencias antes del _"Juicio Final"_ – miré a mi amigo, temiendo que me crea una loca – No estoy diciendo que sea real pero… - miré el suelo – El miedo irracional que siento en este momento es real…

\- No creo en esa historia del _"Árbol Mágico"_ – dijo y yo asentí – Es solo un cuento

\- Supongo que tienes razón…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

\- En verdad lo lamento…

Decía Soon Kyu, siguiéndome.

\- Déjalo así – le pedí – No hay nada de qué hablar…

\- En verdad me agradas…

Confesó y yo solo le dediqué una mirada.

\- Es valiente de tu parte venir aquí a disculparte – sonreí – Supongo que no debo de ser rencorosa con una persona que tiene ese valor

\- Gracias… - Soon Kyu sonrió ampliamente – No quiero volver a ver a Tao y Baek, son malas

\- No son malas – continué caminando – Solo que la vida les ha hecho creer que están sobre todo el mundo

\- Debe ser… - Soon Kyu asintió sonriente – Yixing… - la miré - ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

\- A la cafetería

Contesté.

\- Pero por aquí no es el camino… - me detuve, de nuevo había olvidado el camino – Ven, cortemos camino por la piscina

Seguí a Soon Kyu hacia las piscinas de la escuela. Atravesamos las puertas y vimos a un chico que sostenía un cronometro y tenía una gran sonrisa. Nos miró y luego volvió a ver hacia la piscina. Soon Kyu y yo nos miramos y luego corrimos hacia el borde de la piscina. Ahí había un chico sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una gran piedra. El chico dejó a un lado la piedra y emergió a la superficie.

\- ¿Cuánto?

Preguntó el chico, subiendo por la escalerilla de la piscina.

\- Diez minutos

\- ¡Sí! – celebró el chico mojado - ¡Batí mi record! – me miró y se sonrojó – Oh… hola…

\- Hola…

Lo miré bien, era un chico muy apuesto y de linda sonrisa. Tenía el cabello castaño y la piel sonrosada, ojos cafés y los dientes muy blancos. Soon Kyu agitó la mano y saludó con emoción.

\- ¡Hola Suho!

\- Hola Sunny… - saludó el chico – Hola…

\- Hola…

Volví a decir, sintiendo que la sangre viajaba a mi rostro.

\- Ella es Zhang Yixing – me presentó _Sunny – _Yixing, él es Kim Joon Myeon, de último año – asentí y él sonrió – Es el… hermano mayor de Tao

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté impactada, el chico solo rió.

\- Veo que eres de las que no le agrada

Rió.

\- Lo siento… - me crucé de brazos y fruncí el entrecejo – Pero tu hermana no es una _Santa Paloma_

\- Eso lo sé – rió – Espero que lo que te haya hecho no haya sido tan malo – sonrió de nuevo y sentí mis mejillas arder – El Kim Jonghyun

\- Hola – saludó el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes – Somos los sexys miembros del equipo de natación

\- Yo solo soy nueva…

Dije y Joon Myeon rió.

\- Bueno… - Sunny me miró de forma pícara, yo me sonrojé de nuevo – Debemos ir a la cafetería

\- Sí… - recordé – Debemos ir ahí

\- Nos vemos

Se despidió Sunny y los chicos agitaron la mano.

\- Nos vemos Yixing…

Se despidió el chico.

\- Eh… sí, claro…

Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Salimos de las piscinas y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería. Sunny comenzó a dar saltos y soltar grititos, yo solo la miré con incomodidad y vergüenza ajena, de verdad es vergonzoso estar al lado de una chica tan animada.

\- ¡¿Viste lo que acaba de ocurrir?!

Preguntó con emoción.

\- ¿Te refieres a que ese chico aguanta la respiración por diez minutos?

Pregunté, incapaz de recordar el nombre del chico.

\- ¡No! – Sunny rió – La conexión

\- ¿Cuál conexión?

Sunny se pegó en la frente con su mano y luego me miró.

\- ¿No notaste que tú y Suho tuvieron una conexión?

\- ¿Ah…? – la miré confundida - ¿A sí se llamaba?

\- ¡Que despistada eres!

Rió y yo me encogí de hombros. Llegamos a la cafetería y recorrí la mirada por las mesas. Había un grupo de porristas sentadas al lado de un grupo de chicos con chaquetas de futbol; unos chicos leían comics, otro grupo comía solo ensaladas, había hippies, góticos, punks, el grupo de Tao, Soo sentada sola en una mesa, dos chicos rodeadas de muchas chicas, unos chicos que contaban billetes, parecía una mala versión de la película de las _"Bratz"_.

Sunny y yo hicimos fila para conseguir algo de comida, ya era tarde y de seguro no encontrábamos nada. La chica delante de nosotros pidió que llenasen su vaso con mucho hielo, más del que ya tenía su vaso. Nos sirvieron un guiso marrón que olía extraño y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

\- No Chen, no lo hagas… - decía un chico a otro chico que sostenía unos tenedores conectados a lo que parecía ser una batería casera - ¡Te matarás o matarás a alguien!

\- No pasará nada…

Reía el chico, clavando los tenedores en una hogaza de pan. El cuerpo del chico dio una sacudida, debía de estar electrocutándose, su amigo soltó un grito y luego el chico soltó los tenedores, ileso, cuando debía de estar carbonizado como el pan. El chico de los tenedores rió y miró a su amigo.

\- Estás loco Jongdae…

\- Necesito menos potencia para mi tostador portátil, mi pan se quemó

Se quejó el chico de los tenedores y su amigo rió.

\- ¡Guerra de Comida!

Gritó una voz y una bola de puré salió volando. La cafetería se convirtió en un caos, todos debajo de sus mesas, protegiéndose con sus bandejas y mochilas. Algunos chicos se lanzaban comida, los más sensatos se protegían. Un chico que había estado en el otro extremo de la cafetería, rodeado de muchas chicas, llegó a la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta y salió con rapidez. La comida seguía volando por todas partes, mi mochila estaba sucia y mi cabello tenía salsa de tomate, Sunny estaba igual.

Me giré a ver la puerta, si corría podría evitar que me impacten algunas bolas de comida. Asomé mi cabeza por encima de la mesa ¡Mala idea! Un pollo pasó volando por encima de mi cabeza y Sunny me arrastró debajo de la mesa. Miré la puerta; Tao estaba a su lado ¿En qué momento llegó allí? La pelea de comida continuaba ¡¿Por qué demonios no llega ningún profesor?!

Mi visión se vio interrumpida por una chica que se cubría con su fuente pero… la comida no llegaba a impactarla. Era como si una barrera invisible protegiera a la chica de los ojos cerrados. Ella sostenía la bandeja y la comida impactaba contra la pared invisible. Parpadeé varias veces ¿De verdad estaba viendo eso? ¿Me lo estaba imaginando? ¿Dónde estaba mi unicornio?

\- ¡Ustedes cuatro, a detención!

Gritó un profesor con la cara llena de puré verde. El timbre sonó y todos salimos de nuestros escondites. La chica de la fuente siguió a otras dos y se perdieron en la muchedumbre ¿Había sido verdad? ¿Lo que vi era verdad?

\- Yixing… - sentí el brazo de Sunny sobre el mío - ¿Estás bien?

\- Eh… sí

Asentí, caminando a su lado. Caminamos al baño y nos aseamos lo más que pudimos, luego fuimos a nuestra aula. La gran mayoría de personas estaba llena de comida y el salón de clases apestaba al guiso extraño de la cafetería.

Miré por la ventana, era otro día nublado, lo cual es extraño en setiembre. Las copas de los árboles se movían con el viento, un fuerte viento ¿Por qué había tanto viento? Recordé a la chica de la fuente ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? ¿Qué había sido eso? Sacudí mi cabeza, quizá lo había imaginado, quizá sí había algo delante de ella, quizá el gentío no me había permitido ver.

Las clases terminaron. Sunny y yo caminamos hacia la salida, pasando por el gimnasio donde el equipo de baloncesto practicaba. Ahí estaba el chico con el que había chocado la semana pasada el primer día. El chico tenía el balón y saltó alto, demasiado diría yo, y encestó; el grupito de chicas que había ahí empezó a aplaudir y gritar su nombre, Sunny incluida. El chico sonrió con arrogancia y continuó jugando. Arrastré a Sunny fuera del gimnasio y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la salida.

\- ¡Soo!

Saludó Sunny al ver a la chaparrita pasar por ahí.

\- Hola…

Saludó con amargura.

\- ¿Por qué ese humor?

Preguntó Sunny y algo me decía que no era bueno preguntar.

\- ¡Tao es una idiota! – gritó - ¿Cómo fui su amiga tanto tiempo? – me miró – Te lo agradezco Yixing…

\- Eh…

\- Lamento estar enojada contigo y no con la _"Reina de la descerebradas"_

Soo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Descuida…

Dije y ella sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo?

Preguntó Sunny y Soo resopló.

\- Metió mi bolso al baño de chicos donde Jongin y Sehun se encontraban…

\- Oh… eso fue humillación total

\- Lo sé – Soo se cruzó de brazos – Esos dos son tan detestables como Tao

\- Ya… no te enojes – Sunny le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Cuando te enojas en alguna parte del mundo hay un terremoto

\- Que chistosa…

Masculló Soo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Uy! Cejas fruncidas, hoy hay terremoto

Rió Sunny y al final Soo también lo hizo. Mi hermano apareció y me despedí de mis amigas. En el camino a casa él me iba contando de una chica llamada Sulli y de la linda sonrisa que tenía, yo solo reía, mi hermano era enamoradizo.

Llegamos a casa y como siempre, mamá no estaba. No la culpo; cuando papá enfermó de cáncer, ella consiguió otro trabajo para mantenernos a flote con las deudas que se iban acumulando. Ahora ella tiene tres empleos y casi nunca la vemos, pero gracias a ella sobrevivimos así que no hay mucho de lo que podamos quejarnos.

Encendí la televisión mientras cocinaba un pedazo de carne. Era el noticiero hablando sobre el _Ébola_, los hijos del príncipe _William_, y otras cosas sin sentido, últimamente las noticias son frivolidades estúpidas. Saqué mi carne de la sartén, a este paso terminaré pesando más de cien kilos, y me dispuse a comer mientras las noticias seguían pasando.

\- Un terremoto en las costas de Perú dejó un saldo de veinte damnificados en la zona costera

Me quedé impactada ¿A caso Sunny predecía el futuro? Sacudí mi cabeza; no podía pensar en tonterías, no tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías.

Terminé de comer y me dispuse a hacer la tarea de matemáticas. Yo no era ni buena ni mala en la escuela, era un punto medio, sacaba buenas notas en algunas cosas y en otras sacaba bajas notas. Intenté concentrarme en mi tarea, pero era precisamente las matemáticas una de las materias que no se me iban bien. Pedirle ayuda a mi hermano no era una opción, aunque me ayudara mi cerebro de todas formas no lo entendería.

A duras penas terminé con las matemáticas y me dispuse a hacer algo de ejercicio. Si en algo era buena, eso era en bailar. Cuando bailo me siento viva, como si el mundo se tranquilizara por el tiempo que la canción dura, mi papá solía decir que yo nací bailando. Encendí la música en mi teléfono, me conecté los audífonos a las orejas y comencé a bailar. En verdad, no hay mejor actividad para el cuerpo y el espíritu que dejarse llevar por la música. Cansada y después de darme una ducha, me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Un laberinto, estaba corriendo en un laberinto oscuro. Las paredes eran de concreto, frio y gris. Un grito retumbó por todo el laberinto; me detuve en seco, sintiendo la tierra bajo mis pies descalzos. Giré en todas direcciones para ver de dónde provenía el grito, pero no lograba divisar nada. Un segundo grito heló mi cuerpo, continué corriendo ¿Dónde estaba la salida? ¿Por qué todo estaba oscuro? Más gritos ¿De dónde provenían los gritos? Más gritos, gritos de todas partes, todos gritaban, tapé mis oídos para ya no oírlos pero fue inútil. Me dejé caer en el suelo, aovillando y gritando yo también.

Un pilar de luz impactó contra el cielo oscuro, me le quedé viendo ¿De dónde provenía aquello? Una columna de fuego apareció al lado de la luz y luego apareció una de agua. Un tornado comenzó a surgir desde otra parte, rayos comenzaron a impactar contra distintas partes del laberinto. Las piedras se alzaron en el cielo, nieve comenzó a caer, y la tierra comenzó a temblar. El tiempo empezó a ir en cámara lenta y sentí como mi cuerpo se desvanecía para volver a aparecer en el cielo, en el lomo de un dragón.

El espectáculo debajo de mí era impresionante. Once encapuchados me miraban desde el laberinto hexagonal mientras los rayos, el fuego, la luz, la nieve, la tierra, las rocas flotantes, el agua y el tornado continuaban. El dragón rugió y el tiempo de nuevo se detuvo, dejándome apreciar la belleza del espectáculo ahora inmóvil. Mi cuerpo se desvaneció de nuevo y…

\- Yixing… - abrí mis ojos, era mi hermano – Te busca el vecino

\- ¿Qué…?

Me levanté, tallándome los ojos e intentando recordar el sueño que acaba de tener, pero no recordaba mucho. Caminé a la pequeña sala y me topé con Channie, quien estaba boquiabierto y agitado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Balbuceó, temblando, parecía mudo de la impresión y sostenía algo entre sus manos con excesiva fuerza. Era el libro aquel, el de la librería _"Rito Sagrado"_, lo reconocía. Miré a mi amigo, este seguía temblando boquiabierto.

\- Debes ver esto…

Logró decir y yo asentí. Caminamos fuera del departamento y subimos las escaleras hasta la azotea. Channie cerró la puerta y puso unas cajas para que nadie pudiera empujarla. Se giró y me miró, aún boquiabierto. Caminó hacia una esquina y extendió una raída manta de cuadros rojos; se sentó en ella y yo lo imité, mirándolo fijamente, realmente se veía… ¿En shock? ¿Alterado? ¿Asustado? No lograba descifrar su rostro. Dejó el libro en medio de nosotros dos y me miró fijamente, luego lo abrió, dejándome ver un texto en él.

\- Espera… - intenté hacer memoria – El libro no tenía palabras

\- No los tenía – contestó – Estaba en blanco

\- Entonces… - miré el libro con las letras en el papel - ¿Cómo pasó esto?

\- Mira bien…

Me indicó y yo presté atención a las amarillentas hojas, intentando buscar algo raro.

\- No es impreso, es…

\- Escrito a mano, parecen pinceladas pequeñas – miré con asombro las hojas – Ni siquiera las plumas o las plumas estilográficas dejan ese efecto

\- ¿Me estás jugando una broma?

\- ¿Qué?

Me miró confundido.

\- ¿Me estás intentando decir que mágicamente aparecieron esas palabras ahí? – lo miré con enfado, le había contado algo real y ahora se burlaba de mí – Debiste haberlo hecho tú

\- No, no lo hice, soy inocente – alzó las manos y le creí, asintiendo – Iba a empezar escribir en una de las hojas, siempre he querido un diario que se vea así, pero entonces…

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Míralo por ti misma…

Me extendió el libro y yo lo sostuve. Pasé mis ojos por las palabras y mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. Miré a Channie y este asintió. No, no podía ser cierto, pero estaba delante de mí, ahí, escrito en tinta negra, ahí estaba la leyenda del _"Árbol de la Vida"_.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

Miré a Channie.

\- Creo que… - me miró fijamente – Creo que tú tenias razón…

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible?

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa? – negué con la cabeza – La leyenda es cierta y tenemos el _"Libro de los Doce"_

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamé, llevándome las manos a la cabeza – Si eso es cierto… - miré a Channie – Entonces mi sueño…

\- El _"Juicio Final"_ se acerca…

Contestó y yo solté todo mi aire contenido.

\- Oh Dios mío… - susurré - ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunté – Hay que… hay que darle esta información a las autoridades, al alcalde, a la presidenta ¡Obama! Es el presidente del país que controla el mundo, él puede ayudarnos… - el corazón comenzó a latirme con mucha fuerza - ¡Jesús!

\- De nada serviría, no nos creerían…

Chanyeol me tomó de los hombros y me miró directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? – pregunté con desesperación - ¿Cómo nos protegemos?

\- Está claro… - miró el libro – Hay que buscar a las doce fuerzas…

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunté, temblando – Aquí dice que todos están en tierras distintas viendo un mismo cielo – miré a mi amigo – Pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo

\- Mira… - Channie pasó la hoja – Es el símbolo del agua – había un enorme símbolo en forma de gota en toda la amarillenta hoja – Aquí está todo lo que debes de saber de esta fuerza… - pasó las demás hojas – Y hay más – comenzó a pasar las hojas – Luz, fuego, tierra, teletransportación, aire, hielo, rayo, tiempo, telequinesis, vuelo – siguió pasando las hojas y mi corazón continuó latiendo a toda velocidad – Y el más importante… - pasó una hoja más dejando ver un símbolo en forma de unicornio – Vida… - toqué la hoja, sintiendo que la respiración me fallaba – Esta fuerza la posee quien es el _"Corazón del Árbol"_

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta – dije, tomando el libro - ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlos?

\- Aquí habla sobre unas señales que debemos de encontrar

\- ¿Señales?

\- Están ocultas y una vez que las encontremos podremos encontrar a los portadores de las fuerzas…

\- Entonces… - miré a mi amigo – Tendremos que encontrar esas señales… - él asintió - ¿Pero cómo sabremos dónde comenzar?

Pregunté.

\- Mira… - Channie volvió al primer símbolo, el del agua – Pon tu mano encima… - obedecí y el símbolo empezó a brillar tenuemente – Solo sucede con ese – dijo – Creo que… debemos encontrarlo primero

\- Agua…

\- Si lo apuntas para allá – me señaló un punto – Brilla más…

\- Wow… - sostuve el libro en la dirección que me indicaba – Pero entonces… - miré a mi amigo – Lo que dijo Henry…

\- _Él _también debe de saber…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

\- ¿Preparada?

\- Channie… - miré a mi amigo – Me preguntas eso cada vez que te abro la puerta de mi casa – salí de mi departamento – Es obvio que siempre te espero preparada

\- Ya, sonríe, tengo buen palpito hoy día

\- Lo mismo dijiste ayer…

Me quejé y él solo sonrió. Ya había pasado días desde que descubrimos que la leyenda era cierta; desde entonces Channie y yo salimos en busca de la _"Señal del Agua"_. Uno creería que con la ayuda de un libro/brújula mágico todo sería más fácil ¡Pero no! Era como si la señal se moviera constantemente, haciendo que el libro no nos indique una dirección correcta; el símbolo podía estar brillando mucho de repente y después apagarse para volver a encenderse varias horas después en una dirección totalmente opuesta ¡Era frustrante! Si no podíamos con la primera _"Señal"_, mucho menos podríamos con las otras once. Pero como dijo Channie, y lo maldigo por ello: _"Como "Guardianes del Libro" era nuestro deber encontrarlos porque de lo contrario nos meterían en un loquero por andar diciendo que buscamos una Fuerza que controla el agua"_.

Salimos del edificio y comenzamos nuestra búsqueda. Llegamos a _Gwanak, _ahí nos había mandado el libro la última vez, y comenzamos a caminar por las calles. Channie sacó el libro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo abrió en la página del símbolo del agua. Posó su mano sobre el libro pero nada pasó, me miró confundido y lo hizo de nuevo, pero nada pasó.

\- ¿Se descompuso?

Preguntó, sacudiendo el libro.

\- Es un libro, no se descompone – le quité el libro – Y está muy viejo como para que lo sacudas de esa forma

\- Quizá estamos muy lejos de la _"Señal"_

\- No digas eso… - refunfuñé – El mundo es muy grande y no tenemos suficiente dinero como para pasearnos por todos lados en busca de las pinches _"Señales"_

\- Shhh… no ofendas al libro – Channie me quitó el libro y lo acarició – Por eso de seguro no quiere mostrarnos el camino, lo has ofendido

\- ¿Es en serio? – coloqué mis manos en mis caderas – Tú eres el que no creía que existía

\- Shhh… no le hagas caso _Libro_, yo sí creía en ti

Channie le dio un beso al libro y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- Bueno… - tomé el libro de nuevo – Si no está por aquí… - miré el libro - ¡Ey, _Libro_, muéstrame el camino! – grité - ¡Ay! – lo solté - ¡Me quemó!

\- Te dije que el _Libro _tenía sentimientos – Channie lo tomó – No quema…

\- ¿A no? – lo toqué con la punta de mis dedos - ¡Está ardiendo!

\- Quizá solo para ti, porque lo ofendiste

\- Aish… - miré al libro – Lo siento _Libro…_

\- Ahora dale un beso y dile que lo quieres…

Channie me extendió el libro y yo alcé una ceja.

\- No haré eso… - dije – Ábrelo…

\- Que mala eres con el _Libro…_

Channie abrió el libro en la página del agua. De pronto las hojas comenzaron a moverse sola, como si un corriente de aire las estuviese moviendo. Las hojas se detuvieron en una hoja en blanco donde lentamente empezó a aparecer un hexágono con varias líneas formando… ¡Un laberinto! ¡Era el laberinto!

\- Chanyeol…

Mi voz sonaba extraña por la impresión.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Recuérdame nunca ofender al _Libro_

Contesté.

\- De acuerdo…

En el laberinto había una diminuta bolita que supuse éramos nosotros.

\- ¿Qué clase de GPS es este? – pregunté, pues al girar el dibujo seguía siendo el mismo, no indicaba ningún cardinal ni nada por el estilo – Al menos dinos los nombres de las calles

\- Espera… - Channie giro varias veces, caminó unos pasos y luego volvió – Ese punto no somos nosotros

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es la _Señal… - _parpadeé muchas veces antes de caer en la cuenta – El centro del laberinto debemos de ser nosotros

\- ¿Quién eres y como es que sabes todas estas cosas?

\- Solo tengo la mente más despierta que tú

Contestó, riendo, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- Ya, comencemos – ordené – ¿Para dónde _"Capitán Sonrisas"_?

\- Quisiera que esta cosa fuese una aplicación… - se quejó Channie – Así ya no tendría que voltear la página a cada momento

\- No tienes que hacerlo – le indiqué, tomando el libro y viendo la imagen del símbolo del agua – Está brillando… - dije – Entonces hay que mirar el mapa – ahí estaba el punto – Entonces sabemos que debemos comenzar a movernos

\- ¿Quién eres y como es que sabes todas estas cosas?

Preguntó con una risa.

\- Ya… vamos

Pedí. Entender el mapa/laberinto era sencillo pero no fácil de realizar. Si el símbolo brillaba es porque captaba su señal, pero debíamos de caminar a ciegas hasta que este punto _"Entre" _en el laberinto y de esta forma sabríamos que estábamos cerca. Era como el juego de _"Frio y Caliente"_ cuando no brillaba el símbolo estábamos _fríos_, cuando comenzaba a brillar y aumentaba el brillo estábamos _tibios_, y cuando entraba y lograba avanzar un poco por el laberinto estábamos _calientes_.

Aún con todas las herramientas era una búsqueda frustrante. Lográbamos que el símbolo brille, pero a veces lo perdíamos, y si lo manteníamos, no lográbamos nunca que entrara en el laberinto y de nuevo desaparecía. Mis pies me mataban, habíamos caminado hasta Gangnam, y la boca la tenía seca, en verdad necesitaba sentarme y hundir la cabeza en agua. Pero a Channie no se le acababa la energía y me seguía arrastrando por toda la ciudad en busca de la _Señal._

El cielo se tornó oscuro, la noche se nos había caído encima. Miré mi reloj, eran las ocho y media. Suspiré, esta búsqueda era imposible ¿Y si no lográbamos encontrar a las fuerzas? Si no lo conseguíamos a tiempo, si el mundo perecía… ¿Sería mi culpa? Con ese nuevo pensamiento me levanté, con la energía renovada y seguía a Channie.

En un viernes común los adolescentes como nosotros salen a pasear con sus parejas o amigos, salen a divertirse, quizá ven una película o van a bailar, alguno quizá a una cena romántica o a un paseo por el parque. Nosotros estábamos desde hace cuatro horas buscando una señal que no sabíamos cómo lucía, nosotros estábamos gastando nuestro dinero en movilizarnos por la ciudad en busca de un objeto que no sabíamos cómo lucia, nosotros no estábamos haciendo lo que dos adolescentes comunes hacen, quizá nosotros ni éramos adolescentes comunes. Miré a todas las personas paseando tan tranquilas, todas ignorando que el _Fin _se acercaba ¿Era una locura? Muy probablemente, todo esto definitivamente era una locura ¿Podrían de verdad estas doce fuerzas, salvar al mundo?

\- Creo que hay que detenernos un momento

Dijo Channie y yo asentí.

\- Iré a comprar agua…

Señalé una maquina de bebidas, Channie asintió. Caminé hacia la maquina y busqué mi billetera. Alisé lo más que pude el billete y lo inserté en la máquina. Presioné el botón y mi botella de agua cayó haciendo mucho ruido.

\- ¡Hola!

Saludó alguien y yo di un respingo.

\- Oh… hola

Joon Myeon me sonreía ampliamente, yo deseaba tener un espejo para saber cómo me veía, porque después de caminar por horas era obvio que no me veía bien.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó - ¿Estás sola?

\- Yo… eh…

\- Te quería decir algo… - lo miré con el corazón en la mano – Perdona a Tao, ella no es tan mala como aparenta…

\- Yo… - miré a Channie revisando el libro – Está bien

\- Genial – Joon Myeon sonrió de nuevo – Mmm… Yixing – lo miré – Quería saber si… si… te gustaría salir conmigo

\- ¿Salir? – me quedé sorprendida, no esperaba que esto ocurriera, es decir, hace cuatro días que lo conozco y lo máximo que cruzamos de palabras es un _"Hola" _y un _"Adiós"_ cuando nos vemos - ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

\- Es que… - sonrió, su sonrisa me hizo sentir incómoda – Bueno… es que… tú… - sonreí avergonzada, él lucía igual de avergonzado – Lo que intento decir es que…

\- ¡Yixing! – gritó Channie, apareciendo de la nada - ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!

\- ¿Quién es él?

Preguntó Joon Myeon cuando Channie tomó mi muñeca con una mano.

\- Yo… él

\- Lo lamento… - Channie se giró a ver a Joon Myeon, era obvio que este último iba a retroceder después de ver a semejante chico delante – No me di cuenta que estabas ahí… - me miró – Yixing…

\- Joon Myeon… - él me miró – Lo lamento… - apreté mi botella de agua - ¿Te parece si hablamos después?

\- Yo… eh… yo…

No esperé a que ordenara sus ideas, me fui corriendo con Channie tomándome de la mano.

\- ¡Entró en el laberinto!

\- ¿Qué?

Miré el mapa.

\- ¡Entro y nos estamos acercando! – gritó Channie - ¡Por aquí!

Channie comenzó a correr, sosteniéndome aún la muñeca. Intentaba mantenerle el paso pero era difícil debido a sus piernas largas. Él se detuvo, miró el cuaderno, temí que hubiéramos perdido de nuevo la pista. Channie caminó hacia un puesto de _"Eco-bicis"_ y sacó dos.

\- ¿Qué?

Lo miré confundida.

\- ¡Está lejos aún! – se subió a la bicicleta - ¡Apresúrate!

Me subí a la bicicleta y comencé a pedalear. Channie movía sus piernas con rapidez, yo intentaba no perderlo de vista. Aunque estaba cansada intenté acelerar el paso, teníamos que encontrar la _Señal_, debíamos de hacerlo.

Sin darme cuenta ya nos habíamos alejado de la ciudad, estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, conduciendo por la carretera. La respiración me estaba fallando, no podía más, el cansancio me estaba ganando. Channie seguía pedaleando, yo ya no podía más.

\- ¡Channie!

Grité para que fuese más lento.

\- ¡Estamos cerca!

Gritó.

\- ¡Estamos en medio de la nada! – grité, sintiendo el aire fresco contra mi rostro - ¡Ya es muy tarde!

\- ¡Ya estamos por llegar! – gritó, deteniéndose y bajando de su bicicleta – Es por aquí…

\- ¡¿En dónde?! – pregunté - ¡Estamos en medio de ningún lugar!

\- ¡Por allá! – señaló un granero abandonado - ¡Ven!

Miré el granero. Yo me imaginaba monumentos con el símbolo, pirámides que aparecerían de la nada cuando mostrásemos el libro, me imaginaba cualquier cosa menos un granero abandonado. Bajé de mi bicicleta y corrí tras Channie, quien ya había entrado en el granero.

\- Channie…

\- Es aquí… - me mostró el libro, el punto estaba en el centro – Debe de estar por algún lugar…

Comenzamos a buscar entre la paja y los fardos de heno, alumbrándonos con los celulares. Una rata caminó por entre mis pies y yo pegué un grito, Channie continuó buscando por su lado. Movimos tablas y piedras, paja y heno, pero no encontramos nada. Channie y yo nos dejamos caer en medio del granero, por el hueco del techo podíamos ver el cielo. Este se veía extraño, había estrellas titilantes y luego dejaban de hacerlo y desaparecían para volver a aparecer. Intenté hacer memoria, eso solo significaba que el universo ya se estaba torciendo.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos que estamos buscando – dije – Es decir… aquí no hay nada que luzca _"Mágico"_

\- Tienes razón… - Channie se sentó y miró a su alrededor – Podría ser cualquiera de estas cosas

\- Pues comienza a buscar en cada palito de paja

\- Podría ser cualquier cosa… - volvió a decir, tomando el libro y abriéndolo – Mira… - el símbolo del agua brillaba – Quizá…

\- ¿Qué cosa…?

Miré a mi amigo dar vueltas por el granero, apuntando el libro a cada objeto.

\- ¡Mira!

Channie estaba agachado, sosteniendo el libro; el símbolo comenzó a brillar lo suficiente como para alumbras todo el granero. Gateé hasta Channie y comenzamos a quitar toda la paja, las tablas y demás cosas que cubrían el lugar. Miramos el suelo; Channie se alzó las mangas y comenzó a cavar, yo lo imité.

\- ¡Aquí está!

Grité al ver la enorme piedra con el _Símbolo del Agua_ tallado.

\- La primera _Señal…_ \- Channie acercó el libro – Lo encontramos…

\- Uno menos – dije, limpiándola y guardándola en mi mochila – Quedan once…

\- Aish… - Channie comenzó a reír – Me sentía feliz hasta que mencionaste eso

\- Lo siento… - también reí - ¿Cuál es el que sigue?

\- Luz…

Contestó Channie, dejándose caer en el suelo.

\- Espero que sea más fácil de encontrar

Me recosté a su lado.

\- Lo mismo pienso… - Channie cerró los ojos – Mi cuerpo no soportará días de días buscando piedras…

\- Yo tampoco… - miré el cielo, las estrellas formaban una extraña figura – Además, por hacer esto dejé de hacer la tarea – Channie rió – Bueno, en realidad olvidé que tenía tarea

\- Esa sí te la creo

Rió y yo le di un golpe.

\- ¿Qué haremos cuando hallemos todas las _Señales_?

\- Supongo que el libro nos lo dirá…

Contestó Channie y yo asentí.

\- El tiempo se nos está acabando, no podemos demorar tanto la próxima vez…

\- No…

\- ¡Salvaremos al mundo!

Grité, alzando mi brazo, Channie también rió.

\- ¡Salvaremos al mundo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

\- El eclipse será aproximadamente el diez de diciembre – decía el científico en el noticiero – Es algo extraño que este eclipse no se haya podido predecir y además que las estrellas se han estado comportando extraño, no es normal… - miró a la cámara – Algo extraño pasa en el espacio, nuestros satélites han documentado la aparición y desaparición de objetos extraños, más no se ha determinado si se trata de un _"Túnel de Gusano"_

Apagué la televisión y bajé con mi hermano hacia el auto. Habían pasado los días desde que Channie y yo habíamos encontrado la _"Piedra del Agua"_, pero no había rastros de la _"Piedra de la Luz"_. Salíamos todos los días a recorrer la ciudad en busca de la _Señal_, pero el libro no reaccionaba a nada.

Ya en la escuela, me separé de mi hermano, él tenía que irse a quién sabe dónde con una tal Sulli que según él yo ya conocía. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos en busca de mi casillero, pero como era de esperarse, me perdí. Era increíble cómo es que hace cuatro días pude encontrar un _Piedra Mágica_ pero aún se me hacía imposible encontrar mi casillero. Continué mi camino, deseando que Sunny apareciera para que me ayude a encontrar en casillero 365, pues ya iba por el 856 y aún no veía mi casillero. Doblé una esquina y choqué con alguien.

\- ¡Yixing!

\- ¡Joon Myeon!

Sonreí al verlo, aún no se me olvidaba su propuesta y me hacía sentir ilusionada. No es que fuera nueva en el asunto de las citas, pero él tenía algo que me hacía sentir extraña, algo distinto a las otras veces. Él me miró fijamente y yo solo me sonrojé.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó.

\- Bien… - sonreí - ¿Y tú?

\- También…

Ambos miramos a otro lado, eran tan cómico la timidez del otro.

\- Este…

\- Sobre lo del viernes…

Lo miré y él me miró.

\- Eh… - se sonrojó – Sigue en pie mi propuesta…

\- Me encantaría salir contigo

Contesté y él me miró sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Solo si no es una broma – contesté – O te lanzo encima a mi hermano Zhou Mi

\- ¿Zhang Zhou Mi es tu hermano?

Preguntó, parpadeando mucho.

\- Sí…

Contesté.

\- ¡Está en mi curso! – sonrió – Que coincidencia, no se parecen en nada

\- Lo sé…

Sonreí.

\- Entonces… - de nuevo el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas - ¿El viernes?

\- Viernes me parece bien

Sonreí y él también.

\- Y… - me miró, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante - ¿Qué haces yendo al _Gimnasio_?

\- ¡¿Allí es a dónde estoy caminando?! – pregunté sorprendida – Estoy tratando de encontrar mi casillero

\- ¿Qué número es?

\- El 465… ¡No! Es el 365

Contesté.

\- Es al otro lado de la escuela

Me indicó, soltando una risita.

\- Aish… siempre me pierdo por tener tan mala memoria

Protesté.

\- Aún hay tiempo – dijo, mirando su reloj – Te llevo a tu casillero y luego a tu salón

\- Te lo agradecería mucho

Contesté y él soltó otra risita. Joon Myeon se veía distinto a su hermana, él no parecía una persona traicionera ni mucho menos, parecía un buen chico ¿Cuán diferente sería él de su hermana? Esperaba que mucho, porque no soportaría la humillación de ser utilizada.

Joon Myeon me llevó hasta mi casillero y yo pude sacar mi libro de matemáticas, pero al instante lo cambié recordando que en realidad tenía química. El camino al laboratorio fue corto y cargado de una cómoda incomodidad. Nos despedimos y entré en mi salón, sentándome al lado de Soo.

Tao y Baek reían junto a unas chicas, hablando del maquillaje de otra chica que se encogía cada vez más en su asiento ¿Cómo es que no lo noté la primera vez? Era como si un reflector iluminara a Baek todo el tiempo, clara señal de chica presumida y mala; y Tao… tiene muchas tarjetas de crédito, otra gran señal de chica presumida y mala ¿Por qué jugaron conmigo? Bueno, lo acabo de decir ¡Son malas!

\- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

Me preguntó Sunny.

\- Me perdí…

Contesté.

\- ¿Otra vez?

Preguntó Soo con una risita.

\- Sí, pero Joon Myeon me ayudó a encontrar el camino de vuelta

\- ¿Kim Joon Myeon?

Preguntaron ambas al unisonó.

\- Sí…

Contesté, sonrojándome…

\- Creo que le gustas

Comentó Soo.

\- Lo conocí la semana pasada, no lo creo

Me crucé de brazos, aún era muy pronto para decir cualquiera de esas cosas; además, estábamos hablando del hermano mayor de Tao ¿Quién sabe si esto no es una broma? Demonios… si salgo con él estaré pensando en eso todo el tiempo ¡Vamos cerebro! ¡Olvida que es hermano de Tao!

El día en la escuela se acabó y de nuevo en mi casa me apresuré a hacer las tareas, lo tuve que anotar en varios _post it_ y en mi celular para que no se me olvide. El estar buscando _Señales _por todas partes no me dejaba tiempo de nada; la _"Piedra del Agua"_ estaba debajo de la cama de Channie en una caja, envuelta en ese papel con burbujas, Channie realmente era cuidadoso y se tomaba todo esto muy en serio ¡Y lo era! Estábamos hablando del _"Fin del Mundo"_.

Me hacía sentir nervioso, es decir, antes solo era una estudiante que tenía pesadillas y ahora soy una… ¿_"Buscadora de Fuerzas"_? Realmente era una locura, y asustaba. Channie y yo éramos las únicas personas en el planeta que sabíamos que nada de lo que estaba pasando era algo bueno. Los científicos hablaban de las estrellas que se trasladaban, de la extraña rotación de la Tierra sobre su órbita, de los cuerpos que aparecían y desaparecían en el espacio, y nadie sabía que era algo fuera de su alcance y entendimiento.

Mi teléfono marcó las cuatro de la tarde y mi puerta fue golpeada. Tomé mi botellón de agua y mi chaqueta, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Channie, quien sostenía el libro. Salimos del edificio, tomamos el subterráneo hasta el centro y comenzamos a buscar. En verdad era difícil si el libro no hacía ninguna señal.

\- Quizá debamos ir a otra parte…

Sugirió Channie y yo asentí, bebiendo un poco de agua.

\- ¿A dónde sugieres?

Pregunté.

\- ¿Hongdae de nuevo?

\- ¿Por qué no Seongbuk? – pregunté – Hemos ido a todos lados menos ahí

\- ¿Crees que una _Señal_ esté allí?

\- ¿Quién sabe?

Contesté.

\- Entonces vamos a Seongbuk

\- Vamos…

Tomamos el bus, observando en todo momento el libro, pero este no reaccionaba. Bajamos del bus y comenzamos a caminar por las calles, ya se podían divisar las enormes casas; si no encontrábamos nada, al menos me deleitaría con la hermosa visión de mi casa soñada Comencé a observar todo lo que me rodeaba, en verdad era una vista increíble.

Seguíamos caminando por las calles, las cuales misteriosamente estaban vacías ¿Es que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para no salir ni a la esquina? Miré las casas, deseando vivir en una de ellas, deseando estar despreocupada como las personas que las habitaban, pero no, yo estaba en una búsqueda contra el reloj. Miré a Channie, él tenía la vista fija en el libro, moviéndose de un lado para el otro; yo solo lo observaba, él era mejor con esa cosa que yo.

Me quedé observando a mi amigo, recordando mis pesadillas. Sentí una presión en el pecho; si algo le pasaba a Channie iba a ser mi culpa, pues yo era la que tenía los sueños raros, yo era la que sabía realmente todo esto, yo… a mí era a quien le habían avisado que esto ocurriría, Channie solo había optado por ayudarme o más bien meterse. Miré de nuevo a mi amigo y sonreí; no conocía mucho a ese chico, pero era un buen amigo.

\- ¡Yixing!

Gritó y yo corrí hacia él.

\- ¿Brilla?

Pregunté y él asintió, volteando las páginas con desesperación.

\- Debemos de buscar… - me miró – Tenías razón con Seongbuk

\- A esta _Piedra _le gusta la buena vida – reí – Ya, baste de bromas, comencemos antes de que la perdamos

Comenzamos a caminar por la calle, viendo a todos lados en busca de algo que nos indique que ahí era, pero dudábamos que algo así sucediera teniendo en cuenta de que la primera la encontramos en un granero abandonado. Channie caminaba en zigzag por las calles, sosteniendo el libro con los brazos totalmente estirados.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Me giré pero no vi nada, miré a Channie, él seguía viendo el libro y caminando en zigzag. Caminé hacia él, la sensación de miedo no se me iba, se sentía raro ¿Por qué de pronto tengo miedo? Me abracé al brazo de Channie, este me miró y continuó buscando caminando, arrastrándome por todos lados.

Empecé a ver hacia todos lados; las luces ya se habían encendido y el cielo se había tornado negro, sin ninguna estrella. Miré a todos lados, me mordí un labio, respiré hondo, la sensación de peligro no se me iba. Channie se separó de mí, debía de estar retrasándolo con mi lento avance. Volví a mirar a todos lados, debajo del poste de luz, intentando mantenerme cerca de Channie, aunque dudaba que él pudiera hacer algo para defendernos contra algo malo.

Volví a girar la cabeza en todas direcciones. La respiración se me aceleró, puse mi mano en mi pecho y sentí deseos de gritar el nombre Channie para huir. Otro estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y me giré. A lo lejos se vi a una persona vestida de negro, debajo del poste de luz. Simplemente estaba ahí parada, sin moverse, con los brazos y las piernas juntas. Me le quedé viendo hasta que los ojos me ardieron, parpadeé, el ser había avanzado. Otro estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda; retrocedí un paso y vi que ese ser avanzaba un paso. Volví a retroceder y el ser avanzó dos pasos. No, no era un ladrón, no era un delincuente, esos ya nos habrían hecho algo, eso era otra cosa. Giré a ver a Channie, el ser volvió a avanzar; el cuerpo comenzó a temblarme, el corazón se me aceleró y no encontraba mi voz.

\- ¡Yixing, entró en el laberinto!

Gritó Channie y vi como el ser comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Channie corre!

Grité, corriendo hacia mi amigo, quien me miró sin entender. Tomé su brazo y comencé a correr lejos de ese ser. Channie giró su cabeza y aceleró el paso, debía de haberlo visto. La respiración se me dificultaba, el corazón me latía, el miedo me llenaba, debíamos de sobrevivir.

\- ¡Corre, está detrás de nosotros!

Gritó Channie e intenté acelerar el paso. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, deseaba estar de nuevo en mi horrendo departamento, a salvo con mi hermano. Tropecé con algo y caí, Channie me subió en su espalda con rapidez y siguió corriendo. Giré la cabeza para ver a nuestro perseguidor, este dio un salto y desapareció.

\- ¡Detente, está en los techos!

Grité y Channie así los hizo. Miramos a todos lados, no había rastros de ese ser, pero la sensación no se me iba, aún estábamos en peligro. Channie miró el libro y luego lo cerró.

\- Estamos cerca…

Dijo.

\- Nos está guiando hacia la _Señal_

Intenté respirar hondo pero dolía.

\- ¿Será amigo o enemigo?

\- No lo…

Se escuchó un ruido y alcé la mirada a tiempo para ver como este ser saltaba de la copa de un árbol, mostrando una mano con dedos largos que terminaban en garras. Pegué un grito y Channie comenzó a correr en otra dirección ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! ¡¿Cómo podía ser esto posible?!

\- ¡Enemigo! ¡Definitivamente es enemigo!

Gritó Channie, yo me abracé a su cuello.

\- ¡Ah!

Grité al sentir las garras de ese ser en mi espalda.

\- ¡Yixing!

Apreté el cuello de Channie, él aceleró el paso. Necesitábamos algo con lo qué defendernos, necesitábamos a alguien que nos salve. Channie corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero el ser era más rápido. Pegué otro grito al sentir otro zarpazo en la espalda, Channie no podía hacer otra cosa que correr conmigo en su espalda.

\- ¡Auxilio! – comencé a gritar - ¡Que alguien nos ayude!

Channie jaló de mi brazo y me cargó en brazos, corriendo. El ser de nuevo saltó y Channie se detuvo, respirando de forma agitada, debía de estar muy cansado. Mi labio temblaba, la sensación aún no se me iba, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas ¿Cuándo terminaría esta tortura?

\- Tu espalda sangra…

Dijo Channie de forma entrecortada.

\- Eso no importa ahora… - él se dejó caer en el suelo – Esa cosa sigue cerca…

\- Estamos en el centro – Channie me mostró el libro – Yixing…

\- No digas nada estúpido…

El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza.

\- Yixing… - cerré los ojos y miré a mi amigo – Yo lo detendré lo más que pueda, tú busca la _Señal_

\- No te dejaré pelear con esa cosa – miré a todos lados en busca del ser – No tienes ninguna arma

\- Eso no importa – dijo, levantándose – Debes buscar…

\- Channie…

Mis ojos derramaron lágrimas nuevamente.

\- Comienza a buscar…

\- ¡No te dejaré pelear solo!

\- ¡Empieza a buscar!

Gritó y el ser saltó desde un techo.

\- ¡Channie!

Grité al verlo correr hacia el ser.

\- ¡Busca la _Señal_!

Comencé a correr por todos lados, buscando algo que hiciera brillar al símbolo. Oí el grito de Channie y me giré aterrada. El ser los había tumbado en el suelo e intentaba clavarle las garras, pero Channie lo intentaba detener, sosteniéndole los brazos. El ser gritaba, Channie gritaba, mis ojos derramaban lágrimas, debía de ayudarlo.

\- ¡Channie!

\- ¡Busca la _Señal_!

Gritó y de nuevo me abalancé sobre un la cerca que rodeaba una propiedad ¡El maldito símbolo no daba señales! ¡Mi amigo estaba peleando con un ser extraño y el maldito símbolo no brillaba más! Corrí hacia otra propiedad, el símbolo comenzó a iluminarse, Channie pegó otro grito.

\- ¡Channie!

Grité al ver humo saliendo de entre los cuerpos.

\- ¡Sigue buscando!

Abrí los ojos aterrada, el humo se estaba intensificando, el ser gritaba ¿De dónde venía el humo? Comencé a buscar por la cerca, pero el símbolo seguía igual. Tomé vuelo y salté la cerca el símbolo comenzó a brillar aún más. Mi corazón se aceleró, el ser gritaba como si estuviera herido, Channie seguía forcejeando con él. Lloré con desesperación, tirándome al suelo para encontrar cualquier cosa con el _"Símbolo de la Luz"_. Channie pegó otro grito, yo también grité, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y el símbolo comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad. Me comencé a arrastras por el suelo, Channie volvió a gritar y el ser también ¿Cómo es que nadie salía en nuestra ayuda? El símbolo comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, levanté cada piedrita en el lugar en busca de la _Señal_, el libro seguía brillando, debía de estar ahí. Channie gritó de nuevo y entonces comencé a cavar como si la vida se me fuese en ello. El ser gritó y yo aceleré mis movimientos, gritando con desesperación. El símbolo brilló aún más y entonces lo saqué, la _"La Piedra de la Luz"_. El ser pegó un grito y entonces todo quedó en calma. Me aovillé en el suelo, no quería ver lo que había ocurrido. Sentí unos pies tocar correr hacia donde estaba, yo solo cerré los ojos.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Abrí los ojos, era Joon Myeon.

\- Tú… - me ayudó a levantarme, yo lo miré fijamente y luego me giré - ¡Channie!

\- ¡¿Lo encontraste?!

Preguntó, corriendo hacia mí. Salté la cerca y corrí hacia mi amigo, él estaba bien. Pegué un salto y me abracé a él, enrollando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y golpeándolo en el hombro con mi puño.

\- ¡Me asustaste grandísimo imbécil! – lloré - ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así si no tienes un arma! – lloriqueé - ¡Te odio Park Chanyeol!

\- Pero si le gané y estoy ileso

Rió él, yo lo miré y luego miré al ser. Me bajé de encima de mi amigo y caminé hacia el cuerpo inerte de aquel ser. Ahora podía ver su rostro, era algo deforme, con pico y plumas en la cabeza. Tenía quemaduras en varias partes del cuerpo, sobre todo en el rostro y las manos. Miré a Channie, él tenía las manos ensangrentadas, pero parecía ser sangre de ese ser y no de él.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! – preguntó Joon Myeon - ¡¿Por qué tu espalda está llena de sangre?! ¡¿Qué hacías en mi jardín?! ¡¿Por qué lucen como si hubieran corrido una maratón?! ¡¿Y qué demonios es esa cosa?!

\- Joon Myeon…

Avancé un paso pero Channie me detuvo, yo solo lo miré.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Volvió a preguntar Joon Myeon.

\- Es que…

\- No te lo podemos decir…

Soltó Channie de pronto.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté - ¡Podría ayudar!

\- ¡Mira esto Yixing! – me mostró sus manos ensangrentadas - ¡¿Quieres arriesgar a alguien más a esto?!

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

\- Además… - Channie me miró fijamente, por primera vez vi seriedad en el sonriente chico - ¿Crees que esté dispuesto a ayudar?

\- ¡Estoy dispuesto! – gritó Joon Myeon - ¡Pero díganme qué demonios pasa!

\- Es que… - miré a Joon Myeon – Nosotros…

\- Nosotros estamos en busca de unas _Piedra _– Channie tomó la _Piedra de la Luz _y se la mostró a Joon Myeon – Son las _Señales _que debemos de buscar – le mostró el libro con el símbolo y Joon Myeon abrió mucho los ojos – Esto nos llevará a las _Doce Fuerzas_ que evitaran el _Juicio Final_ – tragué saliva al ver el rostro de Joon Myeon – Y esa cosa muerta de ahí – señaló al ser – Es una criatura de la oscuridad que intentaba matarnos, quizá para robarnos el _Libro _o la _Piedra_ – Joon Myeon no le quitaba los ojos de encima al ser – Este debe haber sido del rango más débil porque lo he matado solo con mis manos…

\- ¿Tú…?

Joon Myeon lo miró con miedo.

\- Sí, lo he matado – contestó Channie – Y esta es su sangre – mostró la palma de su mano – A esto es a lo que te tendrás que enfrentar si estás dispuesto a ayudarnos…

\- Joon Myeon… - miré al chico, él miraba al ser inerte – Joon Myeon… - intenté tomar su brazo – Joon Myeon…

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó - ¡Ustedes están locos! – me miró fijamente – Olvídate lo de este viernes – abrí mucho los ojos – No se me vuelvan a acercar par de locos homicidas…

\- ¡Teníamos que protegernos!

Grité.

\- ¡Es una persona!

\- ¡No lo es! – grité, quitándole la capucha al ser y dejando ver su horrendo rostro - ¡Míralo! ¡No es humano! ¡No estamos locos!

\- Esto… - Joon Myeon miró el rostro del ser, parecía el rostro de un humano pero con pico y unas cuantas plumas en la cabeza – Esto no es verdad… - me miró – ¿Qué es eso?

\- No lo sabemos…

Contestó Channie y Joon Myeon se dejó caer.

\- Esto será peligro, lo sé – comencé a decir – Pero en verdad necesitamos ayuda, debemos apresurarnos antes de que ocurra el eclipse, tenemos que…

\- Detente… - me pidió – Todo esto es una broma… ¿Cierto?

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!

Le gritó Channie.

\- Es que… - nos miró – Esas cosas no son reales…

\- ¡Pero lo estás viendo!

Grité con desesperación.

\- Aún así… no puedo creerles – le dedicó una mirada al ser y luego me miró – Váyanse o llamaré a la policía por vandalismo

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Has destruido el jardín de mi casa

Contestó, dándose media vuelta y yéndose. Apreté los puños, quería gritarle que era un idiota obtuso ¡Lo veía con sus propios ojos y no creía que fuera verdad! Channie había tenido razón, nos iban a creer locos si les decíamos lo sucedido. Miré a Channie y me largué a llorar, este me abrazó fuertemente.

\- Calma…

\- ¡Joon Myeon es un imbécil!

Lloré.

\- Ven, curemos esas heridas de tu espalda…

Abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño botiquín. Le di la espalda y él alzó mi camiseta, pero no hizo nada más. Me giré para verlo, él estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, eso me puso nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunté.

\- Toda tu camiseta está llena de sangre – me miró – Deben de haber sido cortes muy profundos – me mostró su brazo herido – Pero no tienes ningún rasguño…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Fuego, esa era la _Señal _que debíamos de buscar, pero por los acontecimientos de aquella noche no quise salir de mi casa. Había sido una locura, habíamos sido atacados por un ser extraño, Chanyeol de alguna forma lo había matado y yo había salido ilesa a pesar de haber recibido más de un zarpazo en la espalda. Ahora teníamos la _Piedra de la Luz_, nos faltaban diez ¿Todas serian así ahora? ¿Seriamos perseguidos por más de estos _Cazadores_?

Estaba aterrada. Apenas habíamos sobrevivido a este _Cazador_ ¿Podríamos con algo más fuerte? Solo nosotros dos no iba ser posible, cualquier cosa le podía pasar a Chanyeol por protegerme mientras buscaba la _Señal_. El tiempo se nos acortaba cada vez más y apenas íbamos dos _Señales _¿Podríamos reunirlas todas antes del eclipse?

Como era de esperarse, no salí con Joon Myeon. Él me evitaba como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa; Chanyeol decía que era miedo, miedo a lo desconocido. Eso me enfadaba, él había visto lo mismo que nosotros ¿Qué le costaba creer?

Intentaba que todo fuese normal de nuevo, pero parecía que nada funcionaba. Chanyeol venia constantemente a mi casa para que sigamos buscando la _Señal del Fuego_, pero no quería hacerlo, no podía, y lo obligaba a quedarse conmigo hasta hartas horas de la noche solo para asegurarme de que no se iría, incluso lo hacía dormir en mi sofá conmigo en el suelo, o al revés; no quería que nada malo le pasara. Las pesadillas se habían vuelto más intensas, haciéndome despertar entre gritos. Ahora veía los rostros de mi hermano, mi madre y Chanyeol, veía sus cuerpos inertes a mi lado en la habitación que lentamente se volvía cada vez más oscura.

¡Sentía que me volvería loca! ¿Cómo paraba esto? Chanyeol me decía que había una única solución pero yo no la quería aceptar. Estaba aterrada, aquella noche me había dejado aterrada. No era tan fácil como había creído, no era un simple _"Búsqueda del Tesoro"_, de verdad estábamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, eso lo hacía aterrador, pues podrimos morir.

De: Park Chanyeol

Para: Yixing Harris

Debemos de seguir buscando

Volví a leer el mensaje y lo eliminé. Intenté prestar atención a mi clase de literatura, pero no podía. Ya había pasado un poco más de una semana, setiembre ya se iba a acabar y el eclipse era en diciembre. Me maldecía por ser tan miedosa, el mundo entero dependía de Chanyeol y de mí para que encontrásemos a las _Doce Fuerzas_, el mundo no podía darse el lujo de esperarme.

\- Yixing… - volteé a ver a Sunny - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… - contesté – No te preocupes…

El timbre sonó, el descanso había comenzado. Mis amigas y yo decidimos que un paseo por los terrenos de la escuela era lo ideal, tal vez eso me ayudaría. Llegamos al estadio de la escuela y nos sentamos en las tribunas, respirando hondo para intentar calmarme. En verdad necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, sentía que me volvería loca si no comentaba esto con alguien, si no me desahogaba; pero sabía que sería un grave error, nadie me creería semejante locura.

\- ¿En serio estás bien? – preguntó Soo – No luces bien…

\- Jamás me he enfermado en mi vida – confesé – Estoy bien

\- ¿Es en serio?

Preguntó.

\- Jamás he tenido un resfriado o alguna dolencia – admití, recordando las miles de caídas y los miles de inviernos vividos en los que nunca me pasó nada – No sé… supongo que soy rara

\- Sí, definitivamente eso es raro

Dijo Sunny, viendo hacia los futbolistas.

\- ¿Nos vamos a otra parte? – propuso Soo – Los futbolistas van a jugar

\- ¿Qué hay de malo?

Pregunté al ver al grupo de chicos que se amontonaban en el campo.

\- Es que…

\- Es que Soo no quiere ver a su vecino

Se rió Sunny.

\- ¿Qué vecino?

Pregunté, interesada por tener una conversación normal.

\- Kim Jongin – contestó Sunny y Soo se sonrojó al instante – A nuestra querida y tímida Kyungsoo le encanta ese chico

\- Eso no es cierto

El rostro de Soo parecía un tomate.

\- Claro que sí – rió Sunny – Ambos se tienen ganas desde hace tiempo pero ella no lo quiere admitir

\- Es un mujeriego – Soo se cruzó de brazos – Él y Oh Sehun son los más mujeriegos de la escuela

\- ¿Y eso qué? – pregunté, viendo hacia un chico que parecía que flotaba en lugar de correr – Hasta el más mujeriego puede enamorarse

\- ¡Ves!

Rió Sunny.

\- ¡El no está enamorado de mí!

Soo se sonrojó aún más.

\- Eso no lo puedes saber, no lees mentes – la miré y ella hizo un puchero – Tal vez tú también le gustes

\- Deberías verlos – rió Sunny – Se nota a leguas que él se muere por Soo

\- Sí, se muere por llevarme a su cama – Soo frunció el entrecejo – Yo no quiero ser juguete de nadie – respiró hondo – Si le gustase, haría algo más que dedicarme sonrisas coquetas

\- ¿Cómo la que te está dedicando ahora?

Pregunté, viendo al chico que sonreía hacia nosotras. Soo lo miró y agitó la mano, el chico sonrió aún más y agitó la mano, luego volvió hacia sus amigos. Sunny aplaudió y soltó un gritito, Soo la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Solo te sonrió a ti y te saludó a ti – dijo, aplaudiendo y haciendo que Soo se sonrojase aún más – ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

\- Cállate Soon Kyu – Soo se volvió a cruzar de brazos y miró hacia los chicos – Ya que estamos aquí, veamos la práctica

\- Lo que tú quieres es ver a Jongin todo sudado para que la camiseta se le pegue a los músculos

\- ¡Soon Kyu!

Gritó Soo y Sunny rió a carcajadas, yo solo observé a los jugadores. El chico rubio que parecía flotar mientras corría le lanzó el balón a Jongin y este comenzó a correr lejos de los otros. Se detuvo para lanzar el balón pero giró a vernos, o más bien por ver a Soo, quien sabe, y los demás se le lanzaron encima. Soo pegó un grito y yo abrí mis ojos, eso debía de doler. Sin embargo, el chico estaba parado al lado del montón de personas que se suponía estaban encima de él. Me quedé viéndolo ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? Él sonreía y ahora le lanzaba el balón al chico rubio que flotaba ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

\- ¿Vieron eso?

Pregunté, sin quitar mis ojos del chico.

\- ¿Al guapísimo amor de Soo siendo tan fabuloso como siempre?

Preguntó Sunny y Soo le dio un zape.

\- No… me refiera a…

\- ¿A…?

Soo alzó una ceja, yo me quedé callada, volviendo a ver a los chicos.

\- Nada… olvídenlo

Volví a mirar a los futbolistas. Quizá me lo había imaginado, no era posible ¿O sí? Ahora nada me parecía imposible. Recordé a la chica de la cafetería, como las bolas de comida no lograban impactar contra ella, como si una barrera invisible la protegiera. Me presioné las sienes intentando recordar más pero, como era de esperarse, no lo logré. Intenté recordar el libro pero tampoco podía ¿Por qué mi cerebro no lograba recordar todo lo que quiero recordar?

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Sunny y yo abrí mis ojos ¿En qué momento los había cerrado?

\- Me duele la cabeza

Contesté.

\- Creo que eso ya lo habíamos notado – Soo se levantó de la tribuna y nos miró – Vamos, en la enfermería te pueden dar algo

\- Está bien… - hice un además para restarle importancia – Ya pasará

\- ¿Estás segura? – Sunny me miró con preocupación – No luces bien…

\- Estás pálida…

Soo se me acercó y posó su mano en mi cabeza; sentí un estremecimiento y me levanté.

\- Estoy bien… - las miré a ambas – En verdad… - la respiración comenzó a fallarme – Estoy…

\- ¡Yixing!

Abrí mis ojos ¿Dónde estaba? No conocía ese lugar, no lo recordaba, aunque probablemente sí he estado allí y ya lo olvidé. Miré a mi lado, el chico de los tenedores me miraba desde una camilla, tenía los cabellos parados y la ropa algo chamuscada.

\- Hola – saludó - ¿Quieres pan tostado?

Me señaló un plato con pan tostado.

\- Eh…

Miré al chico.

\- Inventé un tostador con un par de tenedores y una batería casera que se recarga con el sol

\- Suena interesante…

Me enderecé pero un dolor fuerte me atacó.

\- Mejor recuéstate…

Me indicó el chico, pero no le hice caso.

\- ¿Mis amigas?

Pregunté, bajándome de la camilla.

\- En sus clases – contestó – Estás aquí desde hace horas, te perdiste la hora del almuerzo y…

\- Entonces me voy…

Di un paso pero me tambaleé a un lado.

\- ¡Cuidado! – el chico extendió los brazos pero luego los recogió – Te ayudaría a caminar, pero… - lo miré fijamente – Al parecer mi último intento me dejó cargado

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy electrocutando a la gente – me contestó – Y mientras descubran la forma de descargarme, me tengo que quedar aquí

\- Eso suena… - me apoyé en la camilla – Raro…

\- Lo sé – el chico rió – Pero hice pan tostado con dos tenedores y unos cables conectados a una batería que se recarga con luz solar

\- Tengo hambre… - tomé uno de los panes – Está bueno

\- ¡Sí! – el chico alzó los brazos con emoción, me recordó por un instante a Chanyeol y su energía infinita – Lo siguiente que invente será un televisor que tenga una papa como fuente de energía

\- O inventa algo que nadie haya inventado

Sugerí.

\- Ya lo hice – confesó el chico – Gracias a mi ahora pueden ver películas 4D y conciertos con hologramas

\- ¿Es en serio?

Parpadeé sorprendida y el chico asintió sonriente.

\- Kim Jongdae, genio malvado

Extendió la mano.

\- Zhang Yixing, chica normal

Extendí la mano.

\- ¡No me toques! – Jongdae recogió su mano – Te puedes electrocutar

\- No creo que eso suceda – tomé su mano – Ves, no pasó nada

\- Wow… - pasó su otra mano por encima de mis cabellos – ¡Ya no estoy cargado! – me miró sorprendido - ¡Me curaste!

\- Eso supongo

Reí.

\- ¡Jongdae!

Una chica de rostro redondo entró en la habitación, pero se quedó quieta al vernos tomados de la mano.

\- ¡Minseok!

El chico se bajó corriendo de la camilla y se acercó a la chica. Me miró y luego a la chica, lentamente acercó su mano a las redondas mejillas de la chica y sonrió al ver que no pasaba nada. El chico atrajo el rostro de la chica al suyo y la besó, yo miré a otro lado avergonzada ¡Momento incomodo en el que una chica te ve sostener la mano de su novio! Por otra parte, me gusta tener una situación incómoda típica de una adolescente.

\- ¡Troll idiota! – la chica golpeó a Jongdae en la cabeza - ¡Creí que habías muerto cuando me dijeron que explotaste en la clase de ciencia!

\- Soy inmortal, _Baozi_

La regordeta chica se sonrojó.

\- Eh…

La chica me miró.

\- Oh, ella es Zhang Yixing – me presentó – Yixing, ella es mi novia Kim Minseok

\- Un gusto…

Dije, sintiendo que las mejillas se me encendían.

\- El gusto es mío

La chica sonrió, estaba segura de que la había visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recordaba ahora en donde.

\- Me iré con Luhan, tengo que hacer mi proyecto de Cálculo Avanzado

\- ¡Oh! ¡Yo las ayudo! – el chico comenzó a saltar, Minseok se sonrojó de nuevo – Soy un año menor que ella pero de todas formas entiendo sus clases

\- Creo que tu cerebro se quedó afectado por casi morir electrocutado – Minseok tomó la oreja de Jongdae y lo sacó de la enfermería – Hasta pronto Yixing

\- Un gusto…

Dije, agitando mi mano.

\- Minseok, mi amor, me duele…

Se quejaba el chico mientras era arrastrado fuera de la enfermería por su novia. Me quedé viendo la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír. Había sido un momento extraño pero no me importaba, porque extrañaba sentirme normal. Miré por la ventana, el viento soplaba con fuerza y mecía las copas de los arboles, a lo lejos vi a Minseok arrastrando a Jongdae y volví a reír, sentirse normal estaba bien por una vez en la vida.

\- Estás riendo sola…

Me giré a ver a mis amigas.

\- Creo que perdimos a Yixing…

Dijo Sunny de forma dramática.

\- _"¡Oh Dios mío, mataron a Yixing!"_

_\- "¡Hijos de Puta!"__**[1]**_

Comencé a reír por las ocurrencias de mis amigas.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Yixing?

Preguntó Soo y yo asentí.

\- Sí… - sonreí - ¿Quieres pan tostado? – señalé el plato con pan – Un genio malvado lo hizo

\- Está bueno…

Sunny asintió mientras masticaba. Había olvidado lo que era ser normal. En estos días mi vida se había convertido en un cuento de hadas extraño. Las pesadillas no paraban y mi cerebro dolía, sabía que tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, tendría que volver con Chanyeol a las andanzas, pues debíamos encontrar las otras piedras.

Regresé a casa, me sentía exhausta a pesar de que la mitad del día lo pasé inconsciente. Me recosté en mi cama y miré mi flor, las señales de marchitez estaban apareciendo. Los parpados comenzaron a pesarme, no quería dormir, debía de llamar a Chanyeol para que no se fuera solo, él debía de estar molesto por mi falta de interés, bostezo, debía de decirle que no se fuera, que es peligroso, bostezo… Chanyeol no puede irse solo… bostezo… Chanyeol…

De nuevo sobre el lomo del Dragón, miro a las _Fuerzas_ surgir de sus portadores. Oigo voces, gritos, llanto ¿Qué sucede? Volteo a ver la columna de fuego, se está extinguiendo. Mi corazón comienza latir, el equilibrio se está perdiendo, el fuego se está extinguiendo, sin fuego no hay luz, sin fuego no hay equilibrio. El fuego se está extinguiendo, el fuego no puede extinguirse, no lo puedo permitir. Mi corazón comienza a doler, el fuego se sigue extinguiendo, no hay quien lo ayude ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se extingue? ¿Qué le pasa? No quiero que se extinga, no puedo dejarlo solo, no quiero que muera, debo ir por él, debo de ayudarlo ¡Debo de ayudarlo!

\- ¡Chanyeol!

Grité en mi oscura habitación. Busqué con desesperación mi teléfono, estaba en el suelo ¡Mierda, sin batería! Busco el cargador, lo encuentro dentro de mi zapato ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Lo conecto, espero que encienda ¡Enciende maldita sea! Cinco llamadas perdidas, un mensaje de voz y un mensaje, todos son de Chanyeol.

De: Park Chanyeol

Para: Yixing Harris

Veo que no me vas a contestar.

Iré solo a buscar la señal

Lo siento, pero es nuestro deber.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pegué la oreja al teléfono para oír el mensaje de voz.

\- Usted tiene _"Un mensaje de voz"_ del día _"Viernes 25 de Setiembre"_ a las _"8:50 pm"_ – miré mi reloj, eral las diez y media de la noche – _"Yixing, auxilio, no puedo respirar, el edificio se quema, tengo la piedra…" _– Chanyeol tosió – _"Estaba en un edificio incendiándose y entré…"_ – Chanyeol tosió de nuevo – _"Auxilio…"_

El mensaje terminó y el teléfono cayó de mi mano…

* * *

[1] South Park.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

\- ¡Chanyeol! – grité, golpeando la puerta de su departamento - ¡Chanyeol! – llore - ¡Chanyeol!

\- El chico de ese departamento salió – dijo un viejito, saliendo de uno de los departamentos – Deja de hacer ruido…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, esto no podía estar pasando, esto debía de ser una pesadilla, quizá aún estaba soñando. Corrí a mi departamento y encendí la televisión, con algo de suerte aún habría noticias. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas, era mi culpa, era toda mi culpa. Cambié al cana cuatro, estaba el noticiero…

\- _El siniestro se debió a una ruptura del tubo de gas – _empezó a decir la presentadora – _Ahora vamos a Hyuna, quien está en el lugar de los hechos_

\- _Como verán, el fuego aún no se extingue y los bomberos están teniendo muchos problemas – _la corresponsal señalaba un pequeño edificio, era Yeoksam-dong – _Los habitantes del edificio y los vecinos ya han sido evacuados… - _se llevó una mano al oído – _BoA, me informan que un chico corrió dentro del edificio y no lo pueden sacar debido a la intensidad de las llamas…_

\- ¡Zhou Mi! – grité, corriendo hacia la habitación de mi hermano que ya estaba dormido - ¡Zhou Mi!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó, removiéndose un poco y tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

\- ¡Llévame a Yeoksam-dong!

Grité, quitándole las sábanas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó - ¿Ahora? – se sentó - ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Tú solo llévame!

Zhou Mi me miró fijamente y abrió mucho los ojos. Asintió varias veces y tomó las llaves de su auto. Bajamos corriendo por las escaleras y subimos al auto, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a mi hermano de cambiarse el piyama.

El auto se puso en marcha, yo lloraba, me retorcía los dedos y me maldecía. Yo debí acompañarlo ¡Éramos un equipo! Pensé en mi sueño, había sido una advertencia. Zhou Mi apretó mi hombro para reconfortarme, yo solo asentí. Si algo le pasaba a Chanyeol, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Encendí la radio y busqué alguna estación que estuviera relatando lo que ocurría, ninguna lo hacía. Apagué la radio y cerré mis ojos, respirando hondo. El camino se me estaba haciendo eterno y por ser viernes había un tráfico infernal. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, Chanyeol estaba en peligro, lo podía sentir.

\- _Sálvame…_

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

Pregunté a mi hermano, este negó con la cabeza, presionando la bocina. Los autos comenzaron a avanzar y Zhou Mi aceleró. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y empecé a sentir punzadas en el pecho. Me llevé ambas manos al corazón, era una sensación horrenda, dolorosa. Me encorvé hacia adelante en busca de aire y tratar a apaciguar el dolor de mi pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Chanyeol se estaba muriendo…

De nuevo nos detuvimos, faltaban medio camino para llegar, no lo iba a lograr. Saqué el seguro de la puerta y me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad. Zhou Mi gritó mi nombre pero no le hice caso, empecé a correr. Debía hacerlo, debía llegar, debía salvarlo.

Tras correr una cuantas cuadras me detuve a dar una bocanada de aire, maldiciéndome por mi mala condición física. Sentía los pulmones arder, comencé a toser, y cerré los ojos. Había fuego por todos lados; volví a abrir los ojos, espantada ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- ¿Yixing?

Preguntó una voz y yo alcé la mirada, era Joon Myeon junto a un chico que se me hacia conocido. Los dos estaban en un auto rojo muy lujoso y detrás de ellos estaban Baek y Tao, todos viéndome con expresión de confusión. Corrí hacia ellos y me abalancé sobre Joon Myeon.

\- ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó.

\- ¡No hay tiempo de explicar! ¡Por favor! – supliqué - ¡Llévenme a ese edificio que se está incendiando en Yeoksam-dong!

\- ¿Qué…?

Escuché que preguntaba Tao.

\- Sube

Me indicó Joon Myeon y yo subí al auto, sentándome al lado de Baek, quien lucía algo enferma.

\- Será difícil llegar – dijo el otro chico, poniendo en marcha su _"Ferrari"_ – Deben de haber cerrado algunas calles

\- ¡No importa, por favor!

Supliqué y Baek se recostó sobre Tao.

\- ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal, Baek?

Le preguntó ella.

\- Me siento… me siento débil

Contestó la chica.

\- Mejor vayamos a un hospital – dijo Tao, mirando a su hermano – Baek no se ve nada bien

\- Pero…

\- ¡Mi amigo está atrapado en ese edificio!

Grité, esperando que Tao tuviera un lado humano.

\- ¡¿Y eso a nosotros qué?! – gritó Tao - ¡Tú y tu amigo no son de nuestra incumbencia!

\- ¡Tao! – gritó Joon Myeon – Iremos a Yeoksam-dong y luego iremos a un hospital

\- ¡Eres mi hermano, deberías estar de mi lado!

\- ¡Ya! – gritó el chico - ¡No griten en mi auto!

\- Kris…

Tao miró al otro chico con enfado y luego bufó.

\- Lo lamento… - le susurré a Baek, ella solo asintió – Gracias… - le dije a Joon Myeon, él hizo lo mismo – Dios…

Baek soltó un gemido y yo sentí dos punzadas en el pecho, soltando un gritito de dolor. Todos nos miraron, yo solo intentaba calmar mi agitada respiración. Sostuve mi pecho con ambas manos; miré a Baek, ella lucía cada vez más pálida y Tao la abrazaba.

\- Estás fría… - Tao me miró con enojo - ¡Si algo le pasa te las verás conmigo!

\- Yo… - toqué la mano de la chica, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi brazo – Lo lamento…

\- Lleguemos a ese lugar… - susurró Baek – No te preocupes… - me miró – Si alguno de mis amigos estuviera por morir… - respiró varias veces de forma agitada – Ten por seguro que también iría hasta el fin del mundo por ellos…

\- Baek…

Tao derramó una lágrima.

\- Incluso por Kyungsoo… - Baek me miró – Y tú…

\- ¡No te desmayes! – gritó Tao - ¡Baek! ¡Kris acelera el maldito auto!

\- Voy a volar…

Fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de acelerar a todo lo que daba su auto. Coloqué mis manos sobre los brazos de Baek, estaba realmente fría la chica, parecía un cadáver. El chirrido de un auto al frenar me hizo reaccionar, atrayendo a Tao hacia mí. Empecé a verlo todo en cámara lenta, el auto iba lento pero nosotros no. Solté a Tao y vi como el auto se estampaba contra un poste de luz, donde segundos antes estábamos nosotros. Miré a Tao, ella se veía asustada y me miraba fijamente.

\- ¡De la que nos salvamos!

Gritó Joon Myeon.

\- Te dije que volaría

Rió Kris, acelerando el auto. Mi corazón seguía latiendo a toda velocidad, Baek cada vez estaba más pálida y el pecho me dolía cada vez más. Empecé a rezar en mi mente, pensando en Chanyeol, maldiciéndome por haber sido una pésima amiga, derramando más lágrimas.

No podía pensar en Chanyeol muerto, la idea de no volver a ver esa enorme sonrisa se me hacía imposible de creer. Él había sido mi primer amigo real en este lugar, la primera persona que fue sincera conmigo, la única que me había creído, mi equipo, mi mejor amigo, un hermano. No podía permitir que se muriera, no quería que eso pasara, si pasaba sería mi culpa por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo. Si hubiera estado ahí, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas, quizá él no estaría atrapado en un edificio en llamas al que era imposible ingresar. No me perdonaría si Park Chanyeol moría.

Llegamos a Yeoksam-dong y tal como dijo Kris, era difícil acercarse a la zona donde estaba el edificio. Por todos lados había patrullas de policía diciéndonos que demos media vuelta y volvamos por donde vinimos ¡No podía hacer eso!

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Preguntó Joon Myeon mientras Kris ponía la marcha hacia atrás.

\- Detente… - ordené y todos me miraron – Lleven a Baek a un hospital, yo me bajo

\- Pero…

Joon Myeon me miró, yo abrí la puerta y bajé del auto.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Grité, empezando a correr.

\- ¡Yixing!

Gritó Joon Myeon, pero no me detuve. Tenía que llegar, el dolor en el pecho solo me indicaba que le quedaba poco tiempo a Chanyeol, lo podía sentir. Aceleré el paso, corriendo por las cuadras faltantes. Mis piernas me dolían, me faltaba el aire y el corazón me latía demasiado rápido, pero no me detuve, no me podía detener.

Llegué al pequeño edificio envuelto en flamas anaranjadas, parecía un infierno. Me quedé viéndolo unos segundo, luego sentí dos punzadas en el pecho. Respiré hondo, tomándome el pecho, no podía detenerme ahora.

Corrí hacia la muchedumbre acumulada, los damnificados y algunos vecinos espectadores. Miré hacia todos lados por alguna forma de rodearlos, no la había. Me tiré al suelo y comencé a gatear por entre las piernas de las personas que pegaban gritos al sentirme. Me levanté y comencé a empujarlas, así era más fácil. No me importaban las reprimendas ni los gritos de las mujeres y ancianos, salvar a Chanyeol era mi única prioridad. Llegué a la barricada que habían puesto para evitar que los vecinos se acerquen, con algo de suerte los policías no me verán. Moví un poco la barricada y de pronto alguien jaló de mi brazo.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Preguntó Joon Myeon en un grito, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido y apretando mi muñeca.

\- ¡Debo de ir por Chanyeol!

Grité, liberando mi muñeca.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – gritó - ¡No eres bombero! ¡No puedes entrar ahí! ¡¿Es que a caso quieres morir?!

\- ¡Quiero salvar a mi amigo!

\- ¡Si los bomberos no pueden hacer nada por él, menos tú! ¡Entiende!

\- ¡No, tú entiende! – grité, empujándolo - ¡Si el muere, muero yo!

Y gritando eso salté la barricada. No sabía realmente que estaba haciendo, no tenía ningún súper poder como para salir viva de ese infierno. Ignorando los pitidos de los policías y demás, entré en el edificio.

Tal como pensé, era un muy caliente infierno. Las flamas cubrían las paredes y el suelo de madera, era una trampa mortal ese edifico a punto de desmoronarse, y yo me acaba de meter. Una viga cayó y yo pegué un grito, afuera oía los gritos de las personas, de seguro ahora estaban diciendo en las noticias que una chica también había entrado, quizá estaban diciendo que éramos suicidas o alguna clase de secta. Miré a todos lados, no podía moverme del lugar, todo estaba encendido en llamas. Cerré mis ojos y grité a todo pulmón.

\- _Arriba, estoy arriba… - _mi corazón se detuvo – _Guarda tu aire…_

Abrí los ojos y miré la frágil escalera. Puse un pie en un escalón y este se quebró. Respiré hondo y, armándome de valor, corrí escaleras arriba, rompiendo más de un escalón. El segundo piso estaba peor que el primero. El techo se estaba cayendo y el piso se estaba partiendo.

Intenté divisar algo, pero el fuego y el humo me lo impedían. Empecé a toser, era imposible respirar, pero no me podía dar por vencida, debía de encontrarlo. Las flamas danzaban en las paredes, vivas, consumiendo la madera del edificio, intentando consumirme a mí, intentando consumir a Chanyeol.

Comencé a avanzar por el pasillo, intentando respirar, intentando ver. El pecho me dolía por el esfuerzo, los ojos me lagrimeaban, el calor me abrazaba, pero no podía darme por vencida. Seguí avanzando, evitando los escombros que caían, evitando las llamas que intentaban rozar mi cuerpo. El calor era insoportable, me movía con cuidado por el frágil piso, y mis pulmones ardían exigiendo oxigeno.

Caí de rodillas, intentando respirar, intentando no morir. Intenté levantarme, pero era inútil, no tenía fuerzas. Las flamas siguieron danzando, dejando un hueco, un hueco por el que podía pasar, un hueco por donde podía ver… un hueco por donde podía ver a Chanyeol recostado en el suelo.

Chanyeol estaba en medio de un círculo de fuego, abrazando inconsciente su mochila que debían de contener el libro y la _Piedra de Fuego_. No me detuve por más tiempo viendo la escena, corrí hacia él y lo envolví en mis brazos. Miré su rostro lleno de cenizas y comencé a llorar, ahora no sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí, lo más seguro es que moriremos juntos.

\- Chanyeol debes de despertar… - comencé a zarandearlo – Por favor… - mis lágrimas caían en su rostro – Chanyeol… - seguí zarandeándolo pero él no reaccionaba – Debes… salir… - hablar era muy difícil – Chanyeol… - toqué su cuello, no había pulso – Chanyeol… - solté su cuerpo, abriendo mucho los ojos; la respiración se me aceleró al igual que el pulso - ¡Chanyeol! – grité, llorando - ¡No! ¡Chanyeol! – puse mis manos en su pecho - ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor!

Sentí calor en la punta de mis dedos, empezó a subir por mi brazo y comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo. El corazón volvió a su ritmo normal, el oxigeno entraba sin dificultad, y sentí un extraña sensación en mi estómago. Una luz se formó se extendió sobre el cuerpo de Chanyeol, era dorado, como si de pronto le hubiera caído purpurina dorada encima. Quité las manos de su corazón, de pronto me sentía cansada ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- ¿Yixing…? – miré a mi amigo, tenía los ojos abiertos – Viniste…

\- ¡Chanyeol! – lo abracé fuertemente - ¡Apresúrate, debemos irnos!

\- ¡Cuidado!

Chanyeol jaló de mi brazo, haciéndonos rodas, y viendo como una viga caía en el lugar donde estuvimos minutos antes.

\- Debemos salir de aquí

Tosí, levantándome del suelo.

\- Le tengo miedo al fuego… - me informó – La piedra estaba aquí así que tuve que entrar – Chanyeol comenzó a temblar – No… no vamos a salir vivos de esto – me miró – El fuego es destrucción

\- Chanyeol, mírame…

\- El fuego es destrucción…

\- Chanyeol…

\- El fuego es…

\- ¡Mírame! – grité – Vamos a salir vivos de aquí – él asintió – Tenemos que buscar una salida

Comenzamos a caminar, el humo imposibilitaba nuestra visión y el fuego dificultaba nuestros movimientos. Chanyeol le pegó una patada a una puerta, esta se abrió y el fuego se alzó; él pegó un grito y puso su brazo como protección, no le pasó nada por suerte. Otro pedazo de techo cayó tas nosotros impidiéndonos retroceder.

\- ¡Allá hay una ventana!

Chanyeol señaló un punto del otro lado de sala envuelta de llamas. Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, el techo parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. Chanyeol iba adelante, parecía que el fuego se alejara de él; con dificultad me movía por la sala, intentando esquivar los escombros y las llamas. Di un paso hacia adelante y el suelo se desplomó debajo de mí.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Yixing! – Chanyeol corrió y me tomó de la mano - ¡Sube…!

Chanyeol comenzó a subirme, yo solo podía ver el infierno debajo de mis pies. Logré subir y continuamos atravesando la sala hacia la ventana. Chanyeol me tenía tomada de la muñeca e intentaba avanzar por entre el fuego.

\- ¡Cuidado! - grité, empujándolo antes de que el techo se viniera abajo - ¡Ah!

\- ¡Yixing!

Gritó Chanyeol, yo solo me tomé la pierna que ahora tenía una gran quemadura.

\- ¡Ah!

Grité al intentar moverla.

\- ¡Ven! – Chanyeol me colocó en su espalda, era una mala opción con el piso frágil – Debemos de llegar…

Él siguió avanzando y llegamos a la ventana. Chanyeol se asomó por ella y una luz nos iluminó. Un bombero con un megáfono nos indicó que nos quedáramos allí y que nos ayudarían. Otro bombero apareció en una grúa y por fin pudimos salir del infernal edificio.

Los paramédicos se nos acercaron y nos dieron oxigeno, mis pulmones se sintieron agradecidos. Miré a Chanyeol, él estaba tendido en la camilla, yo no sentía dolor alguno. Me acerqué a él y acaricié su rostro, él sonrió. Chanyeol estaba vivo, aunque no había posibilidad, aunque no tenía pulso cuando lo encontré, él seguía conmigo.

\- No vuelvas a ir en búsqueda de una _Señal_ tú solo

Le pedí, derramando lágrimas.

\- No lo haré – tosió un poco – Pero promete no volver a desaparecer

\- Lo prometo…

Acaricié de nuevo su rostro y apreté su mano.

\- Gracias por rescatarme…

\- Eres mi mejor amigo… - derramé más lágrimas – No te podía dejar solo

\- Nos quedan nueve _Señales_… - tomó su mochila y sacó la _Piedra del Fuego_ – Valió la pena…

\- No vuelvas a cometer una locura como esta – lloriqueé – O te odiaré el resto de mi vida

\- Lo prometo – rió - ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

\- Está… - miré mi pierna – Bien…

\- ¿Qué?

Chanyeol miró mi pierna, la cual hace unos minutos tenía una gran quemadura.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo es esto posible?

000000000000

HOLAAAA! SOY MILY WU, LA AUTORA DE "WTF! SOY UNA PRINCESA!" Y "NO QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDES (KYUMIN)" ESPERO QUE HASTA AHORA LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA. ME DISCULPO POR NO SABER ESCRIBIR YAOI, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA TRAMA


End file.
